Three Mini Ruffs
by KudleyFan93
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys have been turned into babies, and their unlikely caretakers are the Powerpuff girls! Can the girls manage the three rambunctious little tots? R&R!
1. Chapter One

The City of Townsville; A beautiful place for people everywhere! Not to mention the humble Power Puff Girls that protect this very city! Let's go check on them now!

"Oh look! It's the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" Bubbles shouted mockingly, pointing (non-existent) fingers at the trio of floating boys, who were ready to pack a punch at any given moment.

"Yeah, Looks like the boys are back again, No, wait, I mean, BABIES!" Buttercup laughed, sticking her tongue out at Butch. Brick seethed at Buttercup's comment.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! C'mon, boys, they may have defeated us once, But they're NOT gonna do it again!" Brick yelled. At this point, Blossom gained the courage to speak. She quickly whispered something into Bubbles' (non-existent) ear, then Bubbles passed it on to Buttercup, resulting in three flashes of pink, green, and blue souring off into the distance, or should I say the Utonium house! This made the boys laugh uncontrollably.

"HA! Did you guys see that?! Those girls were so scared they ran off to their "daddy"!" Boomer laughed wildly, Butch slapped his back.

"Yeah, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! We finally scared 'em off! This is SO epic!" Butch grinned evilly as Brick smirked at his brothers. A few second later, the girls returned, holding a large bowl that contained a gooey, bubbly, toxic fluid. Blossom smirked as Brick floated up to her, Boomer and Butch trailing behind him.

"What is that stupid junk?" Brick asked firmly, sticking his hand into the steaming concoction. Blossom smirked.

"It's a new chemical the Professor was working on. It's a youth potion." Blossom stated, her evil grin growing wider across her face. Brick gasped.

"What the heck?! You've gotta be kidding! AAH! Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" Brick yelled, prompting his brothers to try and help him. But it was too late; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had already begun to pour the rest of the fluid onto Boomer and Butch as well.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I automatically felt my flesh tingling and my blood boiling. I knew it had to be reacting to the chemical the girls just poured onto us. I soon felt myself slowly shrinking, as if I was regressing. I glanced over at my brothers. Butch was groaning and Boomer was moaning, and so was I. Hey, transformation hurts! Our bones were shriveling for crying out loud!

At last, the cramping finally stopped. I gazed back up at the girls, who were much more taller than my brothers and I. I noticed a smug grin on Blossom's face as she lifted me up.

"Well, this is just perfect." I thought. One moment, I had been mere inches away from achieving world domination. The next, I was being carried towards the girls' house by a girl _much_ older and bigger than me. She seemed to be laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I tried to say, but instead an incoherent mishmash of baby talk emerged from my mouth. "I can't speak?" I thought, and I then looked down at myself. It was then I noticed my bare chubby legs, a tiny pair of white socks, a much smaller sized version of my favorite red midriff shirt with a black waistband in the middle, and under it, oh no...

Diapers. Of all the humiliations the girls had put me and my brothers through, this one took the cake. It's not like Blossy didn't notice I was diapered either, I was only being carrying by the seat of it! With her arms, Blossom pushed me who was sliding off of her back up above her waist, causing a loud crinkle from my dumb diaper which cut through the air and made it only more apparent. I wanted to cry, to beg Bloss and her stupid sisters to change me back to my normal self. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, but before I could wipe them away, I heard cooing noises. Oh, no, please no…

"Aw, is tough wittle baby Bricky gonna cry?" Buttercup. She was mocking and teasing me. Boy, did I want to beat the stuffing outta her and her meanie sisters − Wait a second, did I just say "_meanie_"? Oh great, now I'm starting to _THINK_ like a baby. Things just _couldn't_ get _any_ worse from this point on.

"No, I am not…" I pouted, hastily wiping my eyes with my now long and baggy shirt sleeve. I turned to look at Butch, who was supposing in Buttercup's arms. Heh, I knew it. He was fussing and screaming in her grasp, struggling to escape free.

Then I turned to face Boomer, who was in Bubbles' arms. My jaw dropped wide open. Boomer was fast asleep in Bubbles arms. I always knew he was such a sissy…

_**~X~**_

It wasn't real long till we finally arrived at the girls' house. Geez, to a baby (like me, ugh), it was GIGANTIC! The girls quickly escorted us inside the house.

Soon, my stomach started rumbling and gurgling loudly. I was _starving_! I hadn't eaten anything all day! If only Mojo fed us more, then I'd be satisfied. I expected to hear the girls gossiping and chit-chatting about girly junk, but instead I heard them ramble on about stuff. Stuff. Baby Stuff. Oh no, they weren't _ACTUALLY _gonna _TAKE CARE OF US_, were they?! Oh no. No no no no no! There is _NO WAY_ I am letting them baby my brothers and I!

I fumed. They are most certainly _NOT_ feeding us baby mush, they're not gonna read us bedtime stories and baby talk us, and there was _NO WAY _they were changing our diapers! Not in a _MILLION YEARS_! I quickly tried to stand up and wobble towards the front door, until I completely lost my balance and fell stomach-first onto the carpet. Oh come on, I can't fly, I can't walk, I can't even crawl! What else am I supposed to do?!

I looked back at my brothers and nearly fainted. Boomer was lying on his back, drooling and kicking his feet, and Butch was chewing on his foot. Am I the next victim? _NO_. Just _NO_. I'm _NOT _gonna act like a baby!

…But, what else could I do? Like I said, I can't fly, I can't walk, and I can't crawl. I'm so vulnerable and helpless and frail, and yet I'm stuck with the mind of a teenager in a baby's body. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to sniffle and whimper, and then I began to wail piercingly. I cried all my rage and frustration out. Wow, I didn't know that I could cry like this before. The last time I cried like this was like, ten years ago, when the girls beat us by weakening me and my brothers' masculinity.

The next thing I knew I saw Blossom's bubblegum-pink streak zoom towards me until I found myself in her arms. She was gently rocking me back and forth and murmuring soft and soothing words to me. Gosh, I never knew Blossom could be motherly and protective of me. I was so weak and defenseless. I continued to weep uncontrollably, unable to stop. It actually felt kind of good; to finally be able to let out some of the pain had been carrying since my creation.

Maybe being a baby wouldn't be so bad afterall…


	2. Chapter Two

**(( A/N: Hey guys! Here's a second chappie! :D By the way, when the boys are talking, imagine them talking in a babyish tone or just babbling noises. )) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls (show or characters!) or the Rowdyruff boys! I only own the story!

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

We all watch the boys slumber away, but they haven't woken up yet. I kept watching Brick. Golly, I never thought that Brick was so cute when he was a baby! I slowly and carefully kneeled down next to the babies and gently stroked Brick's mixed red and orange hair. He stirred and did a cute baby whimper, before he turned over on his belly and fell back asleep.

Suddenly, Boomer awoke and began to bawl. I heard his belly rumble and gurgle hungrily, so I scooped him up into my arms and cradled him.

"Bubs, could you please heat up a bottle for Boomer?" I politely asked my blonde-haired, blue-eyed younger sister. We had shopped at the store earlier and bought many baby items, such as diapers, bottles, formula, talcum powder, wipes, a giant white crib, and a stroller with three seats in all. It nearly costed us our entire life savings! …It might be worth it, though…

Boomer wailed louder, bringing me back to reality. Bubbles handed me a fresh bottle of warm milk and I gently lowered the nipple towards Boomer's mouth, which he immediately began to suck on. I was surprised how fast he was chugging down his formula, yet I wasn't surprised that he was hungry. I have no idea how they survived with Mojo Jojo, since I highly doubt he ever fed them.

Boomer finally sucked his bottle dry and hiccupped. I removed the bottle from his mouth and brought him to my shoulder, where I gently pat his back to burp him. Boomer burped noisily, which made me chuckle. I handed Boomer to Bubbles and softly lifted Brick into my arms and embraced him warmly. This woke him up, but he didn't seem disturbed by my actions at all. His eyes slowly fluttered open and drooped drowsily as he gazed up at me lazily. He thought of my as a motherly figure. I never knew I had such powerful maternal instincts.

Brick, now fully awake, gave me an awkward, lop-sided smile just as I heard his stomach rumble and gurgle loudly. I laid him back down onto the carpet and rushed into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. Once I got another bottle ready, I heard Brick start to wail, his little tummy growling mixed in with his cries. I quickly raced towards Brick and picked him up and cradled him in my arms, whilst I gestured the bottle towards his mouth. Immediately he latched onto the nipple and greedily chugged down the milk. I felt sorry for Brick. I gazed back down at Brick and saw the reticence and innocence in his eyes. I chuckled lightly and kissed his little forehead lovingly.

Once Brick finished his bottle, I laid him onto my shoulder and burped him, like I did with Boomer. After I burped him, Brick began to blush. I thought it was because I had just burped him and possibly discomfited him in the process, but once an odor pinned the air, I immediately knew what the real problem was.

"Uh, Brick…? Do you need your diaper changed?" I asked awkwardly, my cheeks pinking. He lowered his head and blushed a deep shade of red that would put his hat to shame. I tilted my head and chuckled lightly as I carried him into the bathroom.

"Buttercup!" I hollered from inside the bathroom.

"WHAT BLOSSOM!? I'm trying to feed Butch!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs, obviously irritated.

"Could you please get me a few diapers? I'm trying to change Brick!" I replied. I could easily hear her moan exasperatingly and she flashed up into the bathroom, two diapers in one hand, and a struggling Butch in the other. She was clearly angry, most likely caused by Butch's whining. It was no doubt that he was a troublesome baby.

"Um, thanks.." I replied meekly, taking the diapers out of her hands. She stormed out of the bathroom, struggling to comprehend with Butch's antics. I smirked to myself, deep down inside feeling slightly guilty. I then started to untape the straps on Brick's diaper.

…That's when Brick began to scream.

He kicked his legs and wailed, probably begging me to stop.

"Brick, sweetie, please stop. I need to change you; or would you rather get a nasty diaper rash?" I said to Brick, calming him a bit. I wiped Brick down and then powdered him and finally strapped a new diaper on him. Giggling, I lifted him up and gingerly cradled him close.

"There, all clean," I grinned. Brick glared at me menacingly; it was the '_I'm SO going to kill you later_' glare.

_~X~_

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Why did this have to happen to me and my bros? Why? _Why_?! Oh, I am _SO_ going to kill the girls!

"Butch, calm down!" Buttercup snarled at me. I didn't even flinch at her threat and I continued to throw a terrible tantrum.

Buttercup then suddenly shoved a bottle full of fresh, warm milk into my mouth. Before I could react, I suckled down the milk contentedly. I felt so calm and peaceful and relaxed by the milk, it was really weird. I finally drank the bottle dry and Buttercup light patted my back. What the heck was she do−

_BURP!_

"Boy, you're pretty gassy, Butch, not that I'm surprised…" Buttercup chuckled and smirked smugly. I gave her an awkward and nervous grin as I flushed.

Buttercup laid me down onto a blanket and I then realized Boomer was hitting me in the head with a dumb stuffed toy.

"Boomer, stop hitting me with your stupid doll!" I tried to say, only babyish babbling and gurgling escaping from my mouth. Much to my surprise, Boomer understood me. (Uh, duh, I forgot he's a baby too..)

"He's not a doll! He's a doggie, and his name is Scott. Scott talks to me!" Boomer babbled back, squeezing the dog.

I rolled my eyes and saw Blossom laying Brick down onto the blanket next to me. He looked at me with a alarmed expression etched across his face.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked him.

"You dun wanna know, bro." He reddened. I snickered at him and begun to suck on my thumb.


	3. Chapter Three

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"Bubbles! Is the popcorn done yet?!" Buttercup hollered at my blue counterpart from in the living room. My brothers and I were chillaxin' in our own bouncy chair thingies, you know, just hangin' out. Brick and Butch were guzzling down bottles of milk, and I was contently sucking on a blue pacifier.

"Hang on a second! It's almost done!" Bubbles shouted back, her tone sounded a bit irritated and impatient.

"Bwubby!" I cried, my voice slightly muffled by the pacifier.

"Hold on, Boomie! I'll be there in a jiffy!" I heard Bubbles reply.

"Bubs, could you also get some chips and dip?" Buttercup asked, surprisingly amicably. Butch smirked at her and snickered inwardly.

Blossom grinned at me and my brothers, when without prior notice, Blossom jolted up out of her seat and dashed over to Brick. She lifted him up and took a whiff of the air, immediately grimacing.

"Aw, Bricky, you need another change, sweetie?" Blossom smiled at Brick. Brick stared at Blossom in horror and escaped her grasp. He dropped to the floor (uninjured) and quickly crawled off.

"Brick? Brick!" Blossom called, racing after Brick.

Whoa, I can't believe it! Brick developed a new and special power! Even though he can't fly, he created a brand new power: Super Crawling Speed! Awesome! I can't wait to try it out once I learn how to crawl...!

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I hurriedly crawled throughout the house and found a closet nearby. I crept into the closet and nestled underneath the pile of shoes, jackets, old T-shirts and even pants. Ugh, have these people ever heard of laundry?!

I gulped in panic. I could see from my hiding spot in the closet that they were looking for me. I still couldn't understand what they were talking about. It was like my comprehension of the teenage world was slowly slipping away. This only made me panic more; I just _had_ to find a way to change my way back or I could be a baby soon in mind _AND_ body! There was _NO_ way I was gonna be treated like a baby anymore, and there is _NO_ way I am going through another diaper change!

Gathering myself from a break down, or a temper tantrum, I peeked out the door again. Blossom and her sisters were still out there, looking around.

I ran out of the closet and stumbled flat on my face. Stupid baby legs! I lifted myself off the floor and crawled towards the stairs. I looked up to the top and let out a sigh, this was going to be like climbing Mt. Everest in my state. I grabbed the top of the stair with my weak and frail arms and then lifted my leg up above the stair and hoisted myself up. The whole action took a few seconds and caused my diaper to crinkle a lot, and she had many more stairs to go.

By the time I reached the tenth stair I was already worn out. Then, I froze as Blossom entered the living room below me. I kept my body flat on the step, hoping my counterpart wouldn't spot me or didn't hear the crinkling of my diaper. Blossom checked around the living room again, and then in the closet I had previously occupied. Blossom then shrugged in confusion headed toward another door and opened it, which led her down into the basement, where the Professor's lab was.

With that little annoyance out of the way, I continued my task of reaching the second floor. A few moments later, I was finally at the top of the stairs. I sat down and happily sucked on the pacifier that I still had in my mouth in celebration, before I caught myself mentally scolded myself on my immature act, although for some reason I couldn't motive myself to simply spit out the pacifier. I decided to keep it in my mouth as I continued on my little mission.

I popped my head out of the closet and before I knew it, I saw Blossom's pink streak flash towards me.

"There you are!" Blossom chirped, scooping me up into her arms.

I whimpered and gazed back up at Blossom with cute and innocent-looking puppy eyes, begging her to set me down.

"Now Brick, you don't want to get a nasty ol' diaper rash, do you?" Blossom cooed in another dumb babyish tone. I moaned in agreement and hesitantly nodded. Regardless, I lost this battle, again.

And with that, Blossom dragged me towards the bathroom.

_**~X~**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V. **

Despite the fact that I had slightly burnt the popcorn, it was pretty good. I mean, most popcorn takes bad when it's overcooked, but this batch tasted decent enough to eat. Buttercup scourged it down (of course), leaving only a small amount for me. Boomer tried to grab a piece, but Buttercup snatched it up before he could even touch it.

"Sorry, Boom," Buttercup said, her voice clearly muffled by all the popcorn stuffed inside her cheeks. "No popcorn for you and Butchy Boy over here. You guys don't even have any teeth, unless you wanna gum some 'corn down. "

I could easily see Boomer's high spirits and hopes shatter into a thousand pieces upon hearing Buttercup's statement.

"Buttercup!" I shot Buttercup a bitter and fierce look before returning my attention to Boomie. I scooped poor little diminutive Boomer into my arms and cuddled him into my chest. I felt him nestle deeper into my chest and I could feel his weak muscles relax.

"What? It's the truth," Buttercup jeered, sipping some of her Mountain Dew soda. I glared at her again and brought my attention back to little Boomer. I was surprised to see that he was already dead asleep. Goodness, he was quite the drowsy baby. This made me giggle inwardly to myself. I gave Boomer's forehead a soft kiss just as he nuzzled closer into me.

"I think someone is getting sleepy," I hummed. Butch slowly rubbed his groggy eyes as they drooped sleepily, like he was about to be out cold within seconds. Buttercup picked him up and cradled him as she hovered upstairs to put the young infant in his crib. I gradually followed Buttercup upstairs and gently laid Boomer into the cot, Brick and Butch right beside him. I pulled the covers over the boys' bodies and kissed each of their heads before I left the dim nursery and quietly closed the door.

The boys remained silent for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I woozily awoke to the scent of banana-and-chocolate-chip pancakes wafting upstairs and into the nursery my brothers and I were asleep in. I turned my head to face my brothers and found both of them barely able to keep their eyes open. My eyes drooped drowsily and I yawned. The scent became stronger and strong and I couldn't take it anymore! I was starving! I then started to wail piercingly and the next thing I knew I was being scooped up into Blossom's arms. She smiled at me and my brothers and lifted them into her arms as she zoomed back downstairs.

"Gud murnin'," Butch tried to say, yet again only a mishmash of babyish babbling noises emerged from his mouth. Buttercup smirked at Butch and snatched him away from Blossom.

I gazed around the room and saw Bubbles flipping the banana-and-chocolate-chip pancakes. Drool poured out of my mouth and I reached for the pancakes. Blossom laughed heartily and adjusted me into a highchair. I looked at the highchair next to me and saw Boomer already wide-awake and chowing down on a pancake. My stomach rumbled and gurgled noisily and I looked at Blossom. She smiled reassuringly and slipped a pancake onto my plate. Immediately, I began gumming down on the pancake and fiercely bit down on the pancake with my non-existent teeth.

"Hey Bloss, do you think the boys would like to go to the park today?" Bubbles said between chewing her food. Blossom grinned.

"That's a great idea, Bubs! I'm sure the boys would enjoy a nice, relaxing day at the playground!" Blossom said cheerily. I whined and glowered dejectedly. Turning my attention back to my brothers, Butch pouted and nudged and tugged on Buttercup's shirt. I don't think he wanted to be seen like this in public either. When I turned to face Boomer, he was giggling and grinning from ear to ear. Like I said earlier, what a sissy wimp.

_**~X~**_

After the girls cleaned up the mess from breakfast, they guided us upstairs and laid us onto their rainbow-colored bedsheets. They snickered as they fished out several small outfits; outfits that were small enough to fit babies.

Baby boys.

Baby boys, like my brothers and I.

And when there are baby boys, there are girls. And where there are baby boys and girls and baby outfits, it is not a good combination.

"Ooh! Boomie! You'll look SUPER cute in this outfit!" Bubbles was practically giddy as she held up an azure onesie. I smiled since it was something plain, not anything that would be humiliating to wear. I let Bubbles undo my navy-blue shirt with the black waistband in the middle and reluctantly allowed her to check my diaper. She finally got the outfit on me and, I'll only say this once, but I was actually pretty impressed. I turned to look at my brothers and I immediately burst into laughter.

Brick was wearing a cherry-red baby leotard with ruby buttons each lined up in a straight line all the way down to the middle of his chest. Butch was wearing a frilly lime-green onesie laced with white ruffles. Both of them glared at me threateningly while I continued to laugh relentlessly.

"Okay, I think we're prep and ready to go!" Blossom grinned and lifted Brick up into her arms. Bubbles picked me up as well followed by Buttercup dragging Butch downstairs with me and the others.

Before my brothers and I knew it, the girls were pushing us in strollers out the door. Here we were, dressed like sissy girls, heading for Townsville Central Park, and we were prepared for the cheek-pinching and cooing and adoration by complete and total strangers that was bound to come.

Here we go again.

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

We finally reached Townsville Central Park and my brothers and I couldn't be unhappier. I just _can't_ _waaaaiiit_ to be humiliated. This is going to be _sooooo much fun_. I can already hear the sounds of baby talk that we are going to endure today. But I don't know if Blossy and her sisters are irking my brothers and me on purpose, or if they just like taking babies on walks through the park.

Hmm, I'm going with A. Or maybe B…eh, maybe it's both.

"AAWW! Your babies are SOOO ADORABLE!" Great. Here comes the first '_sightseer_'. I scowled at the woman and gave her a bitter *_death_* glare before she nervously walked briskly away. I smirked in victory and I banged my fists on the bars of the stroller in celebration. Blossy caught me in my little festivity and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Brick, be nice! People think you're cute! You should be thankful that you're getting attention, you know! _Blah blah blah_" There she goes again with the nagging. I groaned just as another lady came over and started cooing at me and my bros.

_**~X~**_

"Why don't you boys go play with some of the other babies in the sandbox?" Bubbles smiled kindly at Butch, Boomer, and I and we gave her a harsh, defiant stare. Bubbles ignored our glare and she picked all three of us out of our seats and placed us into the sandbox. Bubbles handed me a giant red spade, Butch a large green pail, and Boomer another spade, this one being his signature color: blue. She walked off towards her sisters and started to chat with them about some stuff that I don't even care about.

"Hey, you wanna pway wif' us?" I heard a childish tone behind me. I whipped around and saw a kid who looked about three or four, a large bucket in his hand. He had sandy-brown hair and olive-green eyes, and he was smiling at me.

"No, I don't care about you and your immature and juvenile games, so buzz off, twerp." I plainly said with a dark glare focused directly on his green eyes. He looked at me quizzingly for a moment and I saw faint tears glisten in his eyes before he ran off crying like a little baby. I smirked and I noticed Blossom come over to me and pick me up.

"Come on Brick, it's time to go home, sweetie," Blossom lifted me up and placed my brothers and I back into our strollers. Buttercup and Bubbles followed Blossom as we all casually strolled out of the park and towards the house.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Alright boys, we're home!" I shouted as my sisters and the boys stepped into the house. Bubbles picked Boomer out of his signature blue stroller seat and slowly hovered into the living room with him. Buttercup and Butch both followed Bubbles and Boomer and they all begun to fight over the television remote.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Brick. He curiously gazed up at me and reached for me as he did a cute little yawn. Of course, I picked him up and cuddled him close to my upper body. Brick nestled up against my chest and clasped at my shoulder. A sudden odor pinned the air and wafted throughout the atmosphere. I sniffed the air and realized the scent was coming from Brick.

"Brick, do you need another change?" I chuckled lightly and sniffed him again. However, the scent wasn't coming from his diaper. It was coming from all over his body!

"Ah, I see, you need a bath!" I grinned at Brick as he looked at me in newfound horror. He squirmed and tried to wiggle out of my grasp, yet I just held him tighter.

"Oh, don't be such a whiner, Bricky-Pie. If you get a bath, I'll let you have a few spoonfuls of ice cream after dinner later…!" Ugh, I hated bribing people into stuff. But I had no choice. Despite that, it was obvious to almost everyone that Brick stank badly, and he needed a bath, not to mention his brothers need the same.

"Hey Bubs, BC, I'm going to give Brick here a bath, and I think that Boomer and Butch need one too!" I hollered. Bubbles and Buttercup flashed into the kitchen (where I was) and held both Boomer and Butch out towards me. It was clear that all three baby boys needed baths, and they were all going to get one.

Butch, of course, threw a temper tantrum upon hearing the words 'bath' and 'soap' and 'clean'. Buttercup struggled with Butch as she flew upstairs and towards the bathroom. Bubbles followed Buttercup while Boomer clung to her and cooed helplessly.

"Okay, Brick. Let's go get you three cleaned up!" I said cheerfully. Brick stared at me and started to wail.

…Okay, I now know this is not going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

Wonderful, just wonderful. Why am _**I**__** ALWAYS**_ in charge of Butch?! He's so fussy and he always throws a tantrum!

I dragged (literally!) Butch to the bathroom and placed him on the changing table, whereas I undid his diaper. Geez, what has this kid been eating?! I tossed the soiled diaper into the waste bin and grabbed some wet wipes. I wiped him down (ugh, I hate changing his diapers because I get to see his private part, bleh) and then gently placed him into the bathtub. I turned on the water and twisted the drain so the water wouldn't drain out. Warm water spit out of the pipe and the tub quickly was filled to about two and a half inches of water.

Butch fussed, which made me more frustrated. I snatched up a damp washcloth and rubbed all over Butch's body. I rinsed him off and then drenched his hair with water. I then grabbed a tube of body gel and squeezed some of the gooey liquid-like substance into the palm of my hand. I rubbed his body again with the soap and he fussed even more.

I then poured some shampoo into his ivory-black hair and lathered it all in till his hair was coated in foam and bubbles. Butch giggles and tried to suck on his hair. I pulled his hair out of his mouth and scolded him.

"Butch, no! Don't suck on your hair! You'll get dribble all over it and it's not good to eat soap!" I retorted. Butch frowned at me and he let me rinse the soap out of his hair.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Butters FINALLY lifted me out of the bathtub and set me down on the floor, where she started to knead a towel all around my body. She dried off my hair and made sure that every corner of my body was dry before she changed me into a new diaper and slid a new green shirt onto my body. Buttercup picked me up again and carried me downstairs, where she placed me inside a play pen. Bubbles sighed in relief as she lifted Boomer up.

"It's about time you finished cleaning him up. What took you so long in there?" Bubbles curiously asked. Buttercup shot a look that said '_don't you even ask_'. I smirked. That's my Butterbutt.

_**~X~**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Little Boomie and I floated upstairs and I carried him into the bathroom. I thoughtfully and carefully laid Boomer onto the changing table and slid his onesie off of his body. I unstrapped his old and dirty diaper off of his body and tossed it into the waste bin, which was already full of dirty diapers. Maybe I should empty the bin after I change and bathe Boomer…

Anyways, I wiped Boomer clean and placed him into the tub (in a position that was comfortable for him, of course!). I turned on the water and made sure it was the correct temperature and amount of water. I then chucked a few bathtoys into the rising water, in which little Boomer immediately began playing with them, especially a small blue whale toy. I giggled and started to rinse Boomer's small and fragile body with the water.

Once he was soaked, I vigilantly lathered some sensitive skin shampoo onto his scalp. Foam and suds quickly formed upon his head and they popped and fizzled. Boomer laughed and rubbed his hair as more and more bubbles formed.

When Boomer finished lathering the shampoo into his hair, I finally seized my chance to rinse all the soap out. I wet his head and made sure that no soap was left behind before I lifted him out of the tub. I draped him in a warm towel and rubbed him thoroughly until there wasn't a single drop of liquid on his body. I then plugged in the hairdryer and began to blow-dry his hair.

Once I was done blow-drying, his dark blonde hair was fuzzy and was just _asking_ to be combed and brushed. I snatched up a comb and scrupulously untangled all the knots in his hair. Boomer wasn't quite enjoying this, but he didn't even flinch. I was proud of him. He was the only one of his brothers who rarely ever fussed.

At last, I finished combing and brushing Boomer's hair. I placed Boomer back onto the changing table and dressed him into a fresh new blue shirt and diaper.

And with that, Boomer and I raced back downstairs just in time for lunch.

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"Okay, Brick, bathtime is over," I heard Blossom say to me. She dressed me into another version of my favorite red shirt and new diaper and I couldn't be happier. Bloss picked me up off of the changing table and smiled at me. "Now, are you ready to fill that belly of yours?" I nodded eagerly and licked my lips. We both lingered downstairs and met up with my brothers and her sisters at the dining table.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Lunch is served!" Bubbles beamed as she handed me and Buttercup plates that were piled up high with food. Buttercup dug in as I looked at Brick. He looked at me with impatient eyes that said '_I'm not getting any younger, so where is my food?!_', which made me laugh.

"Be patient, Brick sweetie." I simply said with a reassuring smile on my face. Brick groaned and did a cute little pout.

"Okay, lunch for the boys is served," Bubbles giggled vividly and I couldn't help but giggle myself. The boys, however, just blankly stared at their bowls of mushy baby food.

"What's wrong, boys?" I asked charitably. Butch pushed his bowl of food away and stuck his tongue out of it.

"Me no eat da trash." Butch stated plainly. Buttercup and Bubbles burst out into laughter while his brother nodded in agreement. I smacked my palm onto my face and groaned.

"Oh, come on now. It's Chicken Puree, so it's very yummy!" I grinned at the boys and pretended to put a spoonful into my mouth. The boys looked at me oddly before they dug into their meal.

"_Hehe, I knew that they'd come through at one point._" I thought to myself and I couldn't help but smile widely.


	5. Chapter Five

**(( A/N: Hello everyone! :D Here's another update! Also, remember, when the boys are talking, the girls cannot understand them. Just imagine them talking in a babyish tone or just babbling noises. ))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls (show or characters!) or the Rowdyruff boys! I only own the story!**

**(( A/N: Well, I read my reviews a few days ago, and a few of you guys asked why the girls turned the boys into babies in the first place. Well, as Blossom explained, the girls just wanted to get back at the boys for all the things that they had done in the past, and, well, you get the point. ****O_o"**** ))**

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After we all finished eating lunch, my brothers and the girls and I gathered in the living room to watch some 'flicks. Or the girls called them 'toons, at least.

During the entire cartoon, Boomer and Butch kept bickering and arguing about some random crap. I tried to break 'em up, but Blossy wouldn't let me. Why was she so overly-protective of me sometimes?

Anyway, at the end of the show, Boomer and Butch finally made up and giddily apologized. I shot them a look that said '_you have got to be kidding me_' and they just shrugged.

Idiots.

_**~X~**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

I lightly bounced little Boomie on my knee as he tuned into an episode of SpongeBob that was airing on the TV. While he absentmindedly focused his little mind on the cartoon, I intertwined my fingers into his wispy golden hair and twirled his gentle blonde locks around my finger. He didn't seem to mind, nor do I think he even noticed I was playing with his delicate yellow curls.

Boomer laughed at the TV when he saw Patrick in the '_Who're you callin' Pin-Head?_' scene. I couldn't help but laugh myself as I persisted to wrap his gentle blonde tresses around my finger and unravel them.

"Hey Bubs," Blossom called. I turned around to see Blossom and Buttercup motioning for the front door.

"Yeah?" I asked serenely. Blossom snatched her purse off of the counter while Buttercup slid her green converse sneakers on.

"We're going to the store to pick up some diapers for the boys and other stuff, so can you think of anything else we might need?" Buttercup questioned. I pondered for a moment before I thought of something.

"Yeah, I think we're almost out of baby formula and we might need some more wipes and powder…" I said coolly.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later then. If something goes wrong, call us!" And with that, Blossom and Buttercup quickly left, accidently slamming the door behind them. Moments after they left, I heard two mingled and piercing wails coming from in the nursery. I sighed and laid Boomer down into the playpen and raced upstairs and into the nursery. I gazed down into the red bassinet, then the green one. Brick, of course, was in the red one, Butch in the green one. Brick's carmine eyes were misty and he was reaching for me. Butch, on the other hand, was bawling and kicking and screaming his head off. I guess he missed Buttercup…

So, being the kind and caring motherly figure I was, I picked up the two howling babies and cuddled them close to my chest.

Butch, however, was still crying his head off. Erm, I now see why Buttercup complains about taking care of him…

"Awww, Butch, sweetie, calm down.." I cooed. Butch clung to me and resumed to wail incessantly.

"Bu-Bu-BUTTER!" Butch shrieked.

"Ohh…You miss Buttercup, don't you?" I smiled at Butch and he nodded at me glumly.

"Okay, uhm, how about…we go watch some cartoons?" I asked kindly. Butch continued to wail sharply and I tried bouncing him up and down.

"Come on, Butch, please stop crying," I pleaded little Butch to stop crying, but he didn't. He kicked his plump and chubby legs and sniffle-hiccupped at me.

"Calm down, Butch, everything's okay." I gently placed Butch back into the cot, before an idea struck me like lightning. 'Of course, he must be hungry! The poor thing!' And with that, I zipped downstairs and into the kitchen, where I quickly prepared a bottle full of formula and shoved it into the microwave to warm it. When it was done warming up, I snatched it out of the microwave and raced back upstairs to find Butch trying to crawl out of his bassinet.

"Butch, NO!" I picked him up and cradled him close to my chest and gestured the bottle towards his mouth. Butch refused for a moment, before I lowered the amber nipple into his mouth. Butch fussed for a moment, before he tasted the formula and immediately began to suckle it down. I smiled sweetly at little Butch and turned to face baby Brick, who was standing up in his bassinet, looking at me with tear-filled crimson eyes.

"Aw…hang on, Brick. I'll get you your lunch when Butch is done eating," I smiled at Brick just as Butch was finishing up the rest of his bottle. "Wow, Butch! You must have been really hungry! Slow down, though, you don't want to get a tummy ache, would you, sugar?"

Butch's eyelids drooped just as he finished suckling the rest of his bottle dry.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Ugh, my stomach is _**killing**_ me. Why did I drink all my milk down so fast?! I'm such a moron! I'm also really sleepy; all I wanna do is get some sleep!

I suddenly felt some pressure in my stomach, and then I started to fuss. Bubbles placed me on her shoulder and lightly patted my back, making me burp loudly.

"Nice one, Butch!" Bubbles giggled and laid me back down into my bassinet. I huffed and crossed my arms as I looked over at Brick, in which he was guzzling down a large bottle of milk.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I was slowly swallowing large amounts of milk as I looked up at my mobile. I pointed at the shapes and colors with my pudgy finger. The shapes moved in a time-consuming motion. A soft, hushed lullaby could be vaguely heard in the background with it. While drinking my bottle, my eyelids drooped and I yawned inwardly, before everything went black. I could see dreams begin to unfold within my mind and I slept peacefully.

_**~X~**_

I woke up and found myself in Blossom's arms. She gazed back down at me, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, sleepy-head, you sleep well?" Blossom murmured, stroking my carrot-red hair dotingly.

I nodded and stretched my weak and stubby limbs. Blossom smiled and kissed my forehead delicately.

"Hey Blossom," Buttercup began. "I've been thinking, do you even know _WHY_ we turned the 'Ruffs into babies?" She inquired curiously while she held Butch close to her upper chest. Blossom looked at her quizzingly for a moment before she sighed.

"To be honest…I…I really just wanted to spend more time with Brick – **WITHOUT** fighting him. The truth is…I've always really loved him…a-and so, this was the perfect idea!" Blossom admitted. My jaw dropped, but I personally wasn't surprised too much.

Buttercup blinked, "Really?!"

"Yes, really."

Without warning, I felt a warm and wet sensation spread throughout my diaper. A yellow stain quickly grew around the seat and crotch of my diaper, and I flushed.

Buttercup noticed this, and she finally got Blossom to stop rambling on about me and her love life. "Bloss, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but your boyfriend just peed."

Blossom blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," and she held me up in the air. She instantly saw the stain on my diaper and stood up.

"Ugh, he's leaking!" Buttercup exclaimed. Okay, did she _**REALLY**_ just have to say that out loud?!

"I better go change him," Blossom said. And with that, she carried me upstairs and towards the nursery. I became aware of the fact that the changing table that had been moved from in the bathroom to the nursery. Bloss carefully and gently laid me on the table and started to undo the tapes on my diaper. She opened it up and I automatically saw her cheeks pink and a giggle escape her mouth.

"Oh wow Brick, you sure did a number on this diaper!" Blossom giggled.

"I di'nt meanta!" I wailed. Blossom looked at me and blinked, surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know you could still talk, Brick!" She grinned. I was tempted to elude Blossom's coos, but I couldn't control myself. Sure, I was a baby, but I still had the mind of a teenager!

"Of couwse I can tawk, Bwossom," I said nonchalantly, my language still impossible to understand. Blossom gasped.

"Omigosh! So you've only gone through physical regression, eh?" She chuckled at me. I huffed.

"Yeah, bawewy." I folded my arms as dribble unknowingly emerged from my mouth. Blossom wiped the drool off my face with a wet wipe.

"What was dat fow?" I asked, unaware of what just happened.

Blossom laughed, "You were drooling, silly, so I wiped it away so you wouldn't get it all over yourself."

My eyes widened, "B-buwt, I down't dwool! Imma big bowy!" I whimpered.

Blossom smiled at me again. "But that's what babies do, Brick. So don't be too embarrassed."

"I down't wanna bea baybee! I wanna bea big bowy again!" I wailed, tears flowing down my cheeks. Blossom frowned slightly and scooped me into her arms.

"Sh, shh, it's alright," Blossom murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"H-how wong am I gonna (_hic_) wemain dis way…?" I croaked, my voice husky.

"Well…" Blossom sighed. "I don't mean to upset you more, but…Bubbles, Buttercup, and I have agreed that you guys will remain this way for another three weeks. At the end of the summer, we'll change you guys back just in time for the school year. That is…if you guys behave."

I howled even louder and buried my face into her shirt, sobbing and sniffle-hiccupping.

"W-whwy, **W-WHWY DID YOUW GWUYS DO DIS TO UWS**?!" I wailed. Blossom sighed again.

"…Well, Brick, I can't really explain that. We…just wanted to get back at you and your brothers for all the things you've done to us in the past. We're sorry we're putting you boys through this, but at least look at the bright side; you guys all get to experience the babyhood you guys never had…!"

I didn't say anything as my cries died down to soft whimpers.

"Hush now, everything will be just fine, baby." Blossom cooed, her voice very calm and relaxed.

"B-Bwossom…I wove wou…" I whimpered before mental regression started to take control of me again, and I could no longer speak.

Blossom smiled. "I love you too, Brick."


	6. Chapter Six

(( **A/N: Hello, everyone! Haha! I refuse to go another day without doing an update! Also, thanks so much for all the **_**AWESOME**_** reviews! They make me feel so proud and special, so I'm thanking y'all with another chapter! :D You guys are great people! Thank you so, so, much! 3 **

**And also, this chapter will have some more BoomerxBubbles in it (Just for you, BoomxBubs fans! :D). See y'all later, and you may try and give me some ideas/suggestions for the story when you review, if you please! I'm looking forward to it! :D** ))

_**~X~**_

**(Omniscient/No One's P.O.V.)**

Bubbles removed Boomer's wet diaper and wiped him clean. Then she applied powder and a fresh diaper to the surprisingly passive baby Boomer. "You're such a good baby! Aren't you glad to be clean?" Bubbles baby talked him, then lifted Boomer's blue shirt and blew raspberries into his stomach. Boomer started to giggle uncontrollably.

Bubbles picked up her baby counterpart and set him down at one of the toys. It was a xylophone, which Bubbles demonstrated how to use before she handed the blue 'ruff the stick. Boomer tapped a few notes and then they both shared a laugh. "_Wow, every day I treated my counterpart like crap, and she finally has her one chance to get back at me and she treats me like a real mommy should._" Boomer thought. Maybe he could set things right if he could find a way to convince Bubbles and her sisters to change him and his brothers back to normal.

His mind was in a tug of war between his normal teenage self, which wanted to end this tirade, and his juvenile side which was embracing the thought of being the one cared for instead of being beaten up all the time, for once.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"Bub, Bub, Bubby!" I cried, trying to catch Bubbles' attention. "Bubby!" Bubbles lifted me up and gave me a strange look.

"What is it, Boomie?" Bubbles asked me thoughtfully. I shook my head vigorously and frowned. "Bwubby! Bubs," I blathered out a bunch of nonsense that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Are you trying to tell me something, sugar?" Bubbles giggled. I nodded. "Bubs, Bubby!"

"What?" Bubbles tilted her head to the side and giggled. "Hehe, are you hungry?" I sighed and nodded; I wasn't really that hungry, though. Bubbles nodded in acknowledgement and carried me to the kitchen and set me down in a highchair.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" Bubbles generously inquired. I stuffed one of my pudgy fingers into my mouth and pondered for a moment.

"You can have peaches, bananas, strained cabbage, peas & carrots, rice cereal, chicken purée, or oatmeal cookies." Bubbles said. Boy, there were a lot of choices…

"Olt," I said. I really wanted to try one of the oatmeal cookies.

"Oatmeal cookies it is!" She squealed. She gave me a few cookies and I began to nibble and gum and teeth on them.

"Olt, nom, yummy!" I prattled off some nonsense that couldn't be understood. "_These cookies taste great, Bubs! You were always such a yummy cook." THAT_'s what I _TRIED_ to say, at least.

Bubbles beamed proudly, "Aw, I'm glad you like it, Boomie-kins!"

Soon, I finished eating my snack and I begged for a drink. Bubbles gave me a bottle that was filled with a strange, brownish-golden liquid.

"Bubby, bah-boo, da-bee gah?" I asked, pointing at the bottle. "_Bubby, what is that stuff?_"

"Oh! It's apple juice. It's very yummy, wanna try some?" Bubbles gestured the amber nipple towards my mouth, but I refused to drink it.

"Oh come on, Boomie! It's good! Please try it. Will you try it just for me?" Bubbles pleaded with eyes as big as saucers. I sighed and let her lower the nipple into my mouth. I wasn't suckling anything down, however.

"Boomie, please drink it. It's good for you and it's very yummy!" Bubbles beseeched. I groaned and started to suckle some down. Immediately, I started drinking more of it. Wow, Bubs **was** right! This does taste yummy!

"You like it, huh?" Bubbles smiled at me gracefully. Bubbles held in a blissful silence while I drank, before I finally suckled the bottle dry.

"All done?" She asked me. I nodded with a sigh and yawned. "Bubby, sweepy." I stretched and closed my eyes. "_Bubs, I'm goin' to sleep now._"

"Night-night, my sweet little Boomie," Bubbles giggled.

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Butch, stop fussing!" I screamed at Butch. I was _**trying**_ to bathe him, but he kept trying to make a getaway.

"Nu! Bah dee gee mama!" Butch babbled off some random crap and I pulled him back into the bathtub.

"Butch, quit it!" I snarled at baby Butch to behave. He huffed and finally gave in.

I rinsed all the soap off his tiny body and lifted him out of the tub and then laid him down onto the changing table, whereas I subsequently sprinkled some talcum powder onto his butt. I then fastened a fresh, new diaper onto his bottom. Butch kicked his feet in the air as I tickled them, just to tick him off. I smirked as I slid some little white socks onto his feet.

"There, all done." I said coolly. Butch sat up and wiggled his feet, chortling and laughing all the while. I couldn't help but smile and I picked Butch up. And with that, I hovered downstairs where the others were.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Bubbles and I were just preparing lunch when Buttercup came downstairs with Butch.

"Hey BC, you can go ahead and put Butch in the playpen. Brick and Boomer are already in there." I told Buttercup. Buttercup inwardly rolled her eyes and placed Butch into the playpen.

"So, what's on the menu today?" Buttercup asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Bubbles and I were making some chicken and French fries and salad for lunch. Is that okay with you?" I questioned Buttercup. She nodded and licked her lips eagerly.

"…Didn't dad say he was coming home from his business trip today?" Bubbles finally said, her voice a bit somber.

I cringed. What is the Professor going to think when he comes home and sees _three babies_?! Ugh, this is not going to end well…

**Brick's P.O.V.**

The girls were talking about some stuff while my bros and I were sitting in a stupid playpen, without anything to entertain ourselves. I, however, was gumming and teething on this colorful round thing that Bloss gave me earlier. It doesn't taste at all, but it sure does make my (non-existent) teeth feel good.

"Hey Brick," Said Boomer. "Where'd ya get that thing you're chewing on?"

"Bloss gave it to me." I sighed lovingly. Boomer backed away from me a bit while Butch burst into laughter.

"What? WHAT?!" I seethed, my face hot with rage.

"Brick has a crush on Blossy! HA!" Butch cackled. Boomer slapped Butch's back and laughed along with him.

"Brick and Blossom, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Blossom with _**Brick**_** in the baby carriage**!" Boomer laughed wildly and Butch did the same.

I fumed. "SHUT UP!"

Butch stuck his tongue out at me. "It's true!"

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, but before I could wipe them away, Butch noticed them.

"Aw, is tough old Brick gonna cry? Yeah, that's it, go run to your girlfriend! Maybe she'll give you a diaper change!" Butch teased.

"S-stop it! Shut up, you…you…BIG MEANIES!" Mental regression started to take control of me again and I started to bawl. Blossom immediately rushed over to me and scooped me up into her arms.

"Brick! What happened, sweetheart?" Blossom cooed.

"BIG MEANIES!" I repeated. Blossom narrowed her eyes at my snickering brothers.

"I think someone needs a timeout," Blossom said, picking up Boomer and Butch and setting them in the corner of the room, where they instantly started fussing and whimpering. I smirked victoriously to myself and teethed on the teether thingie Blossy gave me.


	7. Chapter Seven

(( A/N: **I saw a few of you asking for more ButtercupxButch, and I'm not gonna let you guys down, sooooo~ :D Here it is! :P** **And remember, when the boys are talking, imagine them talking in a babyish tone or just babbling noises…Whichever you please!** ))

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Baby Butch and I were watching some cartoons, when I felt this really weird and wet sensation on my arm. I looked down to see Butch draped over my arm, dribble slowly oozing out of his mouth and onto my arm.

"Ugh, Butch, that is so gross…in fact, you seem even more disgusting than you did as a teenager," I grimaced.

"Hey Buttercup, could you please watch Boomer for a few minutes? I'm going to take a shower…" Bubbles walked into the room and gave baby Boomer to me. Boomer looked at me with those innocent eyes and giggled.

Before I could answer, Bubbles' cerulean streak was already up the staircase. I groaned and looked at the two babies in front of me.

"You two better not try anything funny." I raised an eyebrow at them and they smirked. "Now stay here, I'm gonna go get some snacks. If you guys behave, I might bring y'all some snacks too." I then left the babies unsupervised on the couch.

**(Boomer's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Boomer," Butch said cunningly, only babbling noises and babyish, incoherent mishmash emerging from his mouth. "Whaddya say we get out of this dump and go cause some trouble…?"

"I don't know," I squeaked. "Won't we get another time-out?"

"Nah," Butch smirked. "This time, we won't get caught." Brick unexpectedly crawled over to us, a cherry lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Sucker, where'd ya get that sucker?" Butch teased Brick. Brick glared at him slightly before he turned around like nothing ever happened.

"..So, what's up, guys?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Butch says he wants to cause trouble." I said innocently, pointing at Butch.

"Boomer! You dumb idiot!" Butch bopped me on the head, glaring at me angrily.

"Owie! What was that for?!" I questioned, rubbing my head in pain.

"For framing me, moron," Butch glowered.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm just plain confused here."

Suddenly, Blossom's bubblegum-pink streak flashed into the living room and picked Brick up into her arms.

"Hehe, come here, you little munchkin, it's time for your bath." Blossom giggled at Brick and tickled his chin. Brick slapped her hand away and pouted as Blossom zoomed upstairs to bathe Brick.

"This is gonna get interesting, bro." Butch smirked at me and I shot him a weird look.

Buttercup walked back into the living room, many bags of chips and cans of soda in her arms. She carelessly tossed the food onto the couch and dug in.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Buttercup said between chewing her chips; her voice clearly muffled all the while. "I got you two tykes a little somethin'." And with that, she hurled a small package full of animal crackers. Butch tore the bag open and we both munched down on our crackers, our cheeks preeeeetty much as big as snowballs.

"Aw dude, this stuff tastes epic, bro." Butch shouted, only more disjointed and babyish babbling escaped his mouth. Buttercup looked at us curiously, probably wondering what Butch and I were babbling on about. She smiled and rubbed both of our heads while she flipped through channels on the TV.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Baby Brick and I finally reached the bathroom and I gently laid him down onto the changing table. I slid his shirt and diaper off and twisted the knob in the bathtub. Warm water quickly spit out of the drain and started to fill the tub with water. I then lifted Brick off of the table and carefully placed him into the bathtub. Not much later, I twisted the knob again and the water stop spewing out of the faucet. I looked over at Brick, and of course, he looked mortified.

"Aw, don't be scared Bricky, it'll be all over shortly, hun." My soothing words seemed to slightly calm him down a bit and relax; this was my chance. I grabbed the showerhead I swiftly snatched up a bottle of rich de-tangling shampoo and squeezed some of the gooey liquid into the palm of my hand, whereas I promptly lathered it into Brick's carroty-red hair. Foam quickly formed in Brick's ginger mane and he seemed to enjoy it. I then started to rinse the shampoo off of his scalp, double-checking for any signs of soap left behind. He laughed and splashed around in the tub, waves of soapy water pouring out of the tub as he splashed. I couldn't help but give him a little tickle at his sides. Brick squirmed away, trying not to laugh, splashing me to get me to stop,  
"Don't!" I cried out in the midst of a giggle. I returned fire, splashing lightly at Brick in turn. The gesture left him a little shocked, and he retaliated with another splash of his own. Soon, an all out water war ensued. All good things had to come to an end, however, and soon he was all clean and I wrapped up in a thick, warm towel. Brick nuzzled up into the towel and I saw his eyelids droop sleepily. I smiled at little Brick and laid him back onto the changing table, where I dressed him into a small, crimson-red sleeper. I even cautiously slipped Brick's favorite red hat onto his head. I saw a weak smile form on his lips as he slumbered silently, only his steady, motionless breathing and soft snores to be heard. I gingerly cradled him in my arms for a minute before I walked out of the bathroom and into the nursery, where I placed him into his garnet-red bassinet. I pulled the covers over his tiny body and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before I quietly crept out of the room, dimming the lights a bit and leaving on only one light: a miniature night-light in the shape of the moon in the corner of the nursery.

"Nighty-night, Brick." I whispered, closing the door behind me.

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Dreams started to unfold within my mind and slowly come into view. This particular dream I was picturing was something I had never intended to vision, like it was something from either the past, or the future…

**My eyelids slowly fluttered open to the ray beams of the newly-risen sun. I sat up in bed and stretched, before something underneath my bedcovers rustled and scurried around under them. I felt something soft brush up against my leg and I ripped the covers open to find my cat, Sarge, curled up in a ball near my ankles. I smirked and also felt another kind of movement beside me in bed. I looked over to find Blossom next to me. But that wasn't all. Our one-year-old daughter, Brittnee, and her slightly younger twin brother, Bradley, were in between me and Blossom, sleeping peacefully alongside us. **

**I gingerly slid out of bed and yawned, waking up Blossom. She looked at me and smiled with those beautiful and perfect white teeth of hers. **

"**Good morning, honey," She chirped, her melodious voice making my heart soar. **

"**Good morning, babe," I walked over to her side of the bed and our lips connected, sealing our love in a passionate kiss. The twins stirred and abruptly awoke, their soft whimpers catching our attention. **

**Blossom and I both looked at each other and smiled before we each picked up a baby. Brad was in Blossom's arms, and Britt in mine. Brittnee gazed up at me intently, before she cooed and gave me a toothless grin. She had gorgeous brownish-pink eyes and an auburn mane, just like her mother. I brought her to my lips and kissed her cheek, Brittnee giggling all the while. **

**I looked over at Blossom and saw her humming a sweet lullaby to our baby boy. She intertwined her fingers into his copper hair and ran them through his tresses. I walked towards Blossom and our lips united once more…**

I soon fazed out of my amazing dream and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my groggy eyes and looked around the room, still thinking that I was in my dream. I looked over at my side, expecting to see Blossom and the twins again. But much to my dismay, they weren't. Maybe this dream was trying to tell me something…Maybe there **was** something to that dream…


	8. Chapter Eight

**(( A/N: Awe, man! Sorry folks, but I'm just warning you, the story might be ending soon! D: Now don't let your guard down, I may change my mind :D**

***dodges knifes, pitchforks, and bullets* Haha :D**

**Anyway, here's the eighth chappie. Enjoy. :3 ))**

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Well, today is the day. The day that the Professor comes home from his business trip.

It's also been nearly a week since my sisters and I turned the boys into babies; boy, time flies by so fast…

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel, where I began to knead and rub it all around my damp body. As I was dressing into my bathrobe, something suddenly hit me: I wonder what Mojo is thinking, now that his boys are gone…

I shrugged that thought off when I heard Brick crying. I jolted up and dashed out of the bathroom and into the nursery. I saw Brick standing up in his garnet-red bassinet, looking rather bored and pre-occupied.

"Oh, Brick! I'm so sorry, sweetie!" On the double, I lifted him out of his cot and brought him to my shoulder, whereas I stroked his carrot-red hair soothingly.

Brick's loud, piercing wails died down to soft sobs while he gripped my ginger mane tightly.

"Come now, let's go downstairs and mingle," I smirked jokingly at Brick and I saw him smirk back.

We then trotted downstairs to find Bubbles and Buttercup playing pattycake with the boys.

"Hey Bloss," Bubbles sighed, her voice sounded worried and unsettled. I gave her a strange look for a moment, before I realized what she was talking about…

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"The Professor called. He said he'll be home in one hour," Bubbles heaved a sharp sigh as she lightly bounced Boomer on her knee.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how he'll react when he comes home and finds three baby boys in this house," Buttercup groaned bluntly, leaning backwards with her hand on her forehead. Butch looked up at Buttercup curiously and crawled up on her lap.

"Ugh, I know…" I blew my auburn bangs out of my face and set Brick down on the ground next to Bubbles, Buttercup, and his brothers. "Be right back, I'm gonna go get dressed."

I quietly hovered upstairs towards my bedroom, turning on the hall light. I floated into my bedroom and carelessly tossed my bathrobe onto my bed and sat down at my dresser, while I grabbed a hairbrush and started to rake through my long, thick auburn locks.

As I brushed my hair, I thought about what would happen when the Professor got home. I moaned inwardly at the thought. '_What if he disowns the boys and forces us to give them to an orphanage?_' I thought. 'No_…No. Don't think that. The Professor would never do such thing!...Would he?_' I fretfully bit my lip as it trembled and quivered.

"Blossom!" I heard Bubbles' cry from downstairs. "HE'S HERE **EARLY**!" My eyes widened and I immediately dropped my hairbrush and bolted downstairs. I quickly grabbed Brick and tried to hide him in my auburn mane. Buttercup shoved Butch up her shirt and Bubbles grabbed a blanket and tried to cover herself (and Boomer, of course) so the Professor wouldn't become suspicious.

A few moments later, The Professor stepped into the house. The Professor has salt-and-pepper hair and an aging face. Several lines and wrinkles adorn his face, yet he usually always had a glad smile on it. The Professor looked oddly at the girls and me, and by the look on his face I knew that he was already suspicious. You can never hide anything secretive from him, he always finds out in the end.

"Alright, girls, what's going on here?" The Professor, or as we call him, 'Dad', raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"Uuhm, what are you talking about, dad?" Bubbles asked innocently. Suddenly, Boomer started to move around in Bubbles' shirt, practically blowing our cover.

The Professor glared at Bubbles slightly. "What's going on here?"

I sighed. I'm a terrible liar; I can't hide secrets from anybody!

"Listen, dad…Em, I know this may sound strange, but…We turned the R-Rowdyruff boys into babies using your newest chemical, and…well, we're babysitting them now." I finally admitted, drawing baby Brick out of my claret-red tank top and showing him to the Professor. Brick (awkwardly) waved cutely at the Professor. Bubbles and Buttercup both fished out Boomer and Butch and they both waved at Dad as well. Dad was shocked.

He finally came to his senses and cleared his throat, "Girls, there's something important I need to talk about with you three." And with that, we were all ears.

"Girls, you do realize that the chemical you used on the boys is something I haven't finished working on, don't you?" We nodded. "Well, I was still working on it. In fact, the reason I went on that business trip is because I had to pick up the main element to complete the chemical. And that one is the ingredient that only makes the chemical temporary. Without the ingredient, the chemical remains permanent unless a cure is invented. However, a cure like that has not been created just yet. So, if my calculations are correct, the boys will remain infants for approximately….three to five more months."

The boys immediately started wailing at the top of their little lungs.

Each of us (Not including the Professor) quickly picked up our counterparts and tried to calm them down.

"Oh no, no Brick! Calm down, Bricky-Pie! Shh, sh, it's gonna be alright…" I at least _tried_ to calm Brick down. He was kicking and screaming as loud as his lungs allowed him to, and I knew he wasn't going to stop for a long time. I looked over at Bubbles and Buttercup. Boomer and Butch were also kicking and screaming, not that I'm surprised. I felt hot, salty tears well up in my eyes, but I tried to choke them back down. I felt totally guilty, and I knew this was my fault. The boys weren't enjoying this new chance at babyhood, and they were not happy to hear this news.

I looked down at Brick again and frowned, my heart sinking as full guilt started to take control of what was left of my heart.

He looked up at me with tear-filled carmine eyes and continued to howl louder. I felt a single tear of pure shame and remorse run down my face. I turned to the Professor and inhaled.

"Professor," I began. "You must start working on the cure."

"W-what?" Dad stuttered. "But I don't have the tools or material to make it!"

"Dad, please," I begged. "The boys hate being this way, and it just kills me to see them this miserable." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement. The Professor and I exchanged looks for a moment, before I saw his face soften. He motioned towards me and put his hand on my face.

"Blossom," He murmured. "I'll get right on it." Dad gave me a reassuring smile.

"Really?" I asked. "Right now?"

"ASAP." He chuckled and dashed downstairs to his lab.

I smiled and looked down at Brick. I noticed that he had partially stopped crying and he was smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, Brick," I smiled. "We'll get you and your brothers back to normal."


	9. Chapter Nine

**(( A/N:**** HAY PEOPLES! I'm baaaaack!~ ****:D**** I bet you guys thought that I gave up on this story, eh? WRONG! ****=P**

**Anyways, here is the ninth chapter. ****:)**

**Also, just a warning: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN MINOR IDIOLOCGIALLY SENSITIVE MATERIAL! So I HIGHLY recommend that if you do not like infantilism or characters being turned into babies, I suggest you stop right here. Thank you and enjoy!**** :D ))**

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

"Wheeere's Bubbles? … HERE I AM!" I clamped my hands over my face, and then quickly ripped them away. Boomer giggled wildly at me and I planted a small peck on his cheek.

"Okay, Boomie, now how about we go ahead and join the others for breakfast?" I smiled at little Boomer and he nodded eagerly, licking his lips and clapping enthusiastically.

And with that, Boomie and I both hovered into the kitchen. I set him down in his azure highchair and walked over to the fridge to find some food for him. I fished out some rich oatmeal with added fiber and sugar, along with some prune juice. I know what babies eat, because I used to volunteer at the local daycare. I poured some of the oatmeal into a small, plastic bowl and the juice into a sippy cup and then brought the meal to Boomer. At first, he refused and eluded the meal, but I was able to persuade him to try some. Golly, I never knew Boomer would be so picky about certain foods!

"Aw, come on, Boomie, it tastes yummy! See? Nom, nom!" I demonstrated it to Boomer by pretending to eat some of the oatmeal. Boomer frowned at the oatmeal and juice for a moment, before he shrugged and reluctantly allowed me to put some into his mouth.

"See? Isn't it good?" I saw the small smile on Boomer's face as he asked for some more. I rubbed his head and gestured the spoon towards his mouth, which he pleasantly accepted it.

Once the bowl of oatmeal was empty, I lifted Boomer up out of his highchair and carried him into the living room, whilst I sat down in a comfy recliner. Boomer was confused at first, but he grimaced when he saw the sippy cup in my hand that was filled to the top with a dark-purple liquid: Prune juice.

Boomer tried to squirm away from me, but I just held onto him tighter. "Oh, at least try a sip, Boomer! Trust me, it doesn't taste THAT bad!" I waved the sippy cup in his face before he finally gave in and let me lower the sippy cup into his mouth. Boomer quietly suckled down the juice, slightly gumming and teething down on the rubber amber nipple.

"That's a good baby," I smiled gently at Boomer and he rolled his eyes. I ignored his scowl and continued to feed him until he sucked the sippy cup dry. "Hey, at least you're old enough to drink out of a big boy cup now!" I laughed and poked his little button nose as I brought him to my shoulder and patted his back. Boomer reflexively burped, his cheeks quickly dusted a pale pink. I snickered at him and paid no attention to his glare as we flew upstairs towards the nursery, where his sleeping brothers were.

I carefully laid Boomer down into his bassinet and pulled a soft, yellow fleece blanket over his body and planted another kiss on his forehead, before I quietly tip-toed out of the room.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Almost half an hour had passed ever since Bubbles fed me that rich fiber meal for breakfast. I woke up in my bed, a slightly painful sensation in my stomach. My tummy was killing me, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks; I could feel the meal I ate earlier wanting to come out into my diaper. I contemplated asking for the bathroom but everyone was either asleep or downstairs and I wanted to use my diaper. First, I wet it, to try to relieve some pressure in my lower abdomen. "Wow, this is thick," I thought inwardly to myself, as I felt the diaper soak it all up like it was nothing.

Unexpectedly, the painful sensation in my stomach faded away and I felt something warm and sticky go into my diaper.

"_Oh no_," I frantically thought to myself. "_No no no no no!_"

I felt hot, salty tears well up in my eyes and my vision went blurry. I suddenly saw a blonde-haired girl step into my bedroom, but I soon realized it was Bubbles.

"_Oowww great! I can't let her see me like this!_" I thought as I tried to hide myself underneath my bed covers. It was no use; Bubbles picked me up out of my bed and held me outwards.

"What are you doing awake, Boomie-kins?" She giggled. Before I could cry in response, she noticed my diaper sagging and she was now clearly aware of the problem. "Oh…Well, now let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Bubbles carried me over to the changing table and undid the tapes of my sullied disposable diaper and her eyes widened.

"Heh, I knew that the oatmeal and juice would go right through you." Bubbles smirked humorously at me and I whined while she proceeded to wipe me down and sprinkle my bottom with powder in the process. Ugh, that patronizing smile just makes me _**sick**_.

"What's the matter, Boomie?" Bubbles' smile fell upon seeing my glare. I frowned.

"Abahbah, gee gah daba boo ma," I tried to say. "_Bubbles, you're really not a big help here!_"

"Maybe you're just a little fussy?" Bubbles tickled my chin and I laughed, slapping her hand away.

"Aw, now that's the happy baby Boomer I know!" She grinned and finally strapped a brand-new diaper on my bottom. I blushed and groaned as she picked me up again and zoomed downstairs, charily placing me into my playpen.

"_Never again am I eating oatmeal or prune juice._" I grumbled.

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my nap to find baby Butch cuddled up to me in bed. I smiled at him and lightly planted a soft kiss on his forehead, which woke him up.

"Good morning, Butch." I smirked at him and he yawned cutely at me.

…Wait a minute.

Am I getting _fond_ of baby Butch?! No way..

I rolled over on my other side so I couldn't look at Butch. I didn't even get a chance to close my eyes before I heard a high-pitched wail directly behind me. I whipped around again to face Butch and he immediately stopped crying and cooed at me.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" I asked him, my face hot with rage. Butch snickered at me and nuzzled up deep into my chest. I was tempted to rip him off my face and toss him on the other side of the bed, but I was already comfortable and so I remained in my position. As I silently slumbered, I saw a faint dream starting to unfold within my mind…

**I found myself outside in my own backyard, watching my two children, Bianca, my oldest daughter, and Benjamin, her younger brother by almost a year, run and frolic beyond the exterior. **

"**Bianca, Ben, come here!" I shouted to my children. I was in the garden, digging up dirt pits and planting seeds in them. My two children raced over to me and kneeled down to help me dig and such. Ben noticed a small, green baby caterpillar crawl by and her tried to mimic it's movement; but much to his dismay, he **_**epically**_** failed. Bianca and I laughed at him, trying as best as we could to not land belly-first on the ground laughing. Ben huffed at us and crossed his arms.**

"**Hey, what's goin' on here?" I'd know that voice anywhere. I whisked around to face my husband.**

"**Butch," I grinned and practically tackled him to the ground, depositing several pecks on his face and neck. Bianca and Ben laughed and joined us in our dog pile. We were all one big happy family, and we always would be. **

That dream soon faded out of my mind and I woke up to find Butch dead asleep, laying on my belly. I chuckled and slowly lifted him off my stomach and placed him next to me in bed, pecking his plump little cheek softly with my lips.

"Love ya, Butch." I inaudibly murmured.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"There, now, doesn't that feel better?" I cooed at baby Brick admiringly, strapping the tapes onto his new diaper. Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes as we casually hovered back downstairs. I motioned towards the kitchen and placed Brick into his highchair while I scanned around inside the fridge.

"Now…What would you like to eat today, Brick?" I questioned baby Brick. I grabbed a jar of peaches and another jar of bananas and firmly set them down onto Brick's highchair table.

"It's your decision, you choose, sugarcube." I smiled kindly at Brick and patted his back. Brick pondered and looked back and forth at the jars for a moment, before he placed one of his hands on the jar of peaches. I nodded in acknowledgement and agreement and poured a decent amount of peach purée into a small plastic bowl. I scooped a small quantity of the purée onto my spoon and gestured the spoon towards Brick's mouth, in which he zealously accepted the food.

"I'm glad you like it, Brick," I smiled and rubbed his head as I fed him another spoonful of the peaches. Brick nodded and opened his mouth for more.

I continued to feed him until the bowl was dry and empty. I then grabbed a bottle full of apple juice and gave to Brick. He immediately latched onto the nipple of the bottle and quickly chugged down his juice.

"I'll be right back, Brick. You stay right here, sweetie." I stood up and went upstairs to the bathroom to fix my hair. I instantaneously started raking through my long auburn mane. Once my hair was straightened out and tangle-free, I pulled my hair up into a long ponytail and was satisfied with my work. I suddenly heard Brick's cries from downstairs and I zoomed back downstairs to him. He stopped crying once he saw me. I couldn't help but smile. Wow, Brick _really does_ like me, I guess.

I noted that Brick had finished his bottle and he started to hiccup. I instinctively picked Brick up and brought him to my shoulder, where I subsequently patted and rubbed his back. Brick let out a loud, noisy burp and it made me chuckle. I lingered into the living room and placed baby Brick down into his playpen, where Boomer was there waiting for him. I heard another piercing wail coming from upstairs, so I flashed upstairs to fetch baby Butch.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"Sup bro," I greeted my brother, Boomer. We were locked in our cage- I mean, **playpen**, and we were bored out of our freakin' minds!

"Hi, Brick." Boomer sighed. Okay, something was up.

"Alright, something stinks here, and it isn't my diaper." I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at Boomer. He groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it," He shuddered. I rolled my eyes and saw Blossom's pink streak zoom towards us, Butch in his arms.

"Oh great, Mr. Ladies Man has entered the building." I smirked. Butch frowned at my comment but he seemed to ignore it.

"Shut up, Brick." He glared. I smirked wider,

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" I teased.

"WHY I OUTTA-" Before Butch could respond, Bloss popped a pacifier in his mouth. Butch fussed for a second, before he started suckling with satisfaction on the rubber teat.

"You were saying?"

"Shut. Up."


	10. Chapter Ten

**(( A/N: Sorry I haven't updated it yet. I've had a terrible case of…*shiver* Writer's Block…UGH! So this chapter may seem kind of crappy. Really sorry, guys. ****:(**** Well, enjoy anyway. )) **

**Three Mini Ruffs, Chapter Ten**

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I absentmindedly raked my hairbrush through my thick ocher mane, intently staring at myself in the mirror. Earlier this morning, the Professor had to leave for the airport. Apparently, he said that the ingredient that the antidote for the boys must have a certain element somewhere in the Australian forest. He left us a few things we'll need, since he predicted that he might be a few months in Australia searching for the cure.

Anyway, today was also quite a rainy day. It was literally pouring and flooding outside when the Professor left. Bubbles and Buttercup and I then decided to keep the boys inside for the day.

As I was brushing my hair, I heard Brick's sharp wails coming from in the nursery. I jolted up and dashed into the nursery, where I found Brick laying down in his garnet bassinet, kicking and screaming. I picked up the howling infant and soothed him by lightly bouncing him up and down in my arms.

"Sh, shh," I soothed, placing a pacifier into his open mouth. Brick protested briefly, before he contently started teething and gumming on the rubber synthetic material.

"There, there, everything's okay, Brick. Are you hungry, sweetie?" I murmured sweet little nothings into his ear as he nodded keenly. I smiled and we flashed downstairs towards the kitchen, where I gently sat him down into his signature red bouncy-chair.

"Alright, now what would you like to eat, Brick?" I asked Brick. He shrugged as I pulled out a bowl of porridge for myself, and a few jars of baby food for him.

"Okay then, we have…strained cabbage, rice cereal, bananas, mashed carrots, chicken purée, and oatmeal." And the list _**could**_ have gone on, but I knew Brick wouldn't eat the natural and healthy baby formula.

Brick thought for a minute, before he kept staring and reaching for the mashed carrots and chicken purée. I was also surprised that he was even reaching for the jar of strained cabbage. Huh, I guess he would eat the healthy food.

"Carrots, cabbage, and chicken purée it is!" I grinned, dispensing several dollops of each chosen food onto a plastic plate. Brick watched hungrily, dribble oozing out of his mouth and onto his highchair tray.

"Here you go," I said, sliding the plate onto his tray. Brick picked and prodded at the meal, before he started scooping some into his mouth. I laughed and then placed a sippy cup full of apple juice onto his tray as well.

"Eat up now, we got a big day ahead of us." I stated, smiling brightly. Brick looked at me with a strangely twisted smile, before he resumed mashing around his food and smothering it all over himself.

When he finished, I took the plate away from him and brought it to the sink and rinsed all the rest of the food off of it.

"I think someone needs a bath," I chimed. Brick shuddered and tried to cower away, but he was no match against me.

"Aw, don't be so fussy, Brick." I whispered casually, as we floated upstairs and into the bathroom.

I laid baby Brick onto the soft padding on the changing table and slid his messy shirt and diaper off his body and hurled the diaper into the waste bin. I then motioned over to the bathtub and twisted the knob. Lukewarm water quickly spewed out of the pipe and the tub was soon filled to approximately three inches of water.

I hoisted Brick up off the changing table and gently lowered him into the bathwater, whilst I grabbed the showerhead and started rinsing off his body with it. Once his body was drenched with water, I applied some sensitive-skin gel to Brick's tiny body. I tenderly scrubbed underneath his armpits, behind his ears, and even his face. When he was all clean, I rinsed all the soap off him and wrapped him up in a warm towel. As I placed him back onto the changing table, I noticed that Brick had already fallen asleep.

"The little guy is all tuckered out." I chuckled lightly and kneaded his body with the towel until he was all dry. I applied some talcum powder to his soft baby bottom and carefully strapped a fluffy new diaper on him. I then picked him up again and walked into the nursery, where I placed him into his bassinet and pulled his red fleece blanket over his body, before I quietly crept out of the room, dimming the lights and only leaving a single nightlight on as always and closing the door behind me.

I strode down the hallway and into my own bedroom, where my sisters were already getting dressed. Today we decided to treat the boys with a nice, long day at the carnival, and we wanted the boys and ourselves to look nice. We had put the boys down for a rest so they would have enough energy for today.

"So Blossom," Bubbles said, trying to start a conversation. "What are you wearing for this special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing big or sparkly, just a nice cherry-red dress with my neon pink converse sneakers. " I said, showing off my new attire for the event. Bubbles and Buttercup 'ooed' and 'awed' in unison as they observed my outfit closely….Well, mainly Bubbles did, anyway…

"Aw, pretty! I'm going to wear a short blue T-shirt with these dark blue jeans blue skirts, and light blue flip-flops!" Bubbles beamed, showing off her garments. I observed her outfit in awe, Buttercup just staring at us.

"Oh come on, how girly can you two get?!" Buttercup said, brushing her bangs out of her face and tucking them back into a flip.

Suddenly we heard baby Butch yelling. Buttercup dashed out of the room and soon returned with Butch. He was cuddled up in her arms, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

"***inhale***-" I was about to say, before Buttercup butted in. "Don't."

I smirked, but I didn't say anything else. Butch dazedly awoke again, gazing around the room. Buttercup sat him down on the bed and slid his shirt off his body.

"Sit still," She commanded darkly. Buttercup grabbed up a pea green, sleeveless T-shirt for Butch and slipped it onto his body. Butch grinned and tried to crawl off, but Buttercup grabbed him again.

"Don't even think about it." She warned, venom clearly in her tone. Butch huffed and folded his arms as Buttercup picked him up and set him down inside his stroller.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Brick and Boomer, then we're outta this dump." Buttercup walked out of the room, smirking.

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I walked out of my bedroom and into the boys' nursery, where I found two howling babies. I picked up Brick and Boomer and brought them back into my bedroom, where I then placed them into the stroller.

"Alright, let's go, ladies." And with that, we left for the carnival.

_**~X~**_

As soon as we arrived at the carnival, Boomer started crying. I tried to shush him, but then I realized that he was crying at a clown. Well, I guess he's afraid of clowns.

Boomer continued to cry until I lifted him up out of his stroller and handed him to Bubbles. I marched over to the clown that was scaring Boomer and clutched his shirt.

"Hey buddy, I don't know if you noticed, or if you even care, but my sister' counterpart is crying his head off because of you. So buzz off, and tell your little clown friends to not go near me and my family, got it?" I hissed bitterly. The clown gulped and escaped my grasp and ran off towards the bowling rink. I smirked victoriously to myself, pumping my fist in celebration.

"Ugh, I hate clowns." I cringed.

"Buttercup! Why ever did you do that?!" Blossom seethed. I shrugged.

"Hey, that douche bag was scaring Boomer. Plus, he just freaks me out. All clowns do." I shuddered, not wanting to remember the incident that occurred on me and my sister's seventh birthday…

_**~X~**_

_(Flashback exactly nine years ago, November 18__t__, Omniscient P.O.V.)_

"_Okay girls, time for a special final present!" The Professor shouted, handing his three triplet daughters their last present. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all ripped open their last gift, peering inside the back. At that exact moment, a man dressed up like a clown (makeup included), popped out of the box and took all three girls by surprise._

"_H'yuck, h'yuck! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POWERPUFF GIIIIRLS!" The clown beamed and squeaked an airhorn directly in Buttercup's face. Buttercup became slightly dazed for a moment. Due to her shock, she saw many rather creepy clown faces circling her. Buttercup fainted, dreaming of being dressed as a clown and treated like one. Buttercup (in her dream) tried to rip her clown mask off, but it wouldn't come off…!_

_Buttercup soon fazed out of her dream and flew off, screaming in horror and mortification. _

**(WD to the present, Buttercup's P.O.V.)**

"Ugh, let's just go, okay?!" I snapped. Bubbles and Blossom shot me a look before we casually strolled down the street, looking for more carnival activities to participate in.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

As we strolled by, Bubs and I passed by this really cool tossing game stand. I wailed for her to stop, and of course, she did. We stared at the game for a moment, before Bubbles handed the man at the counter some coins and she grabbed a ring.

"If I win, I'll get you that nice little ducky over there, Boomie-kins!" She giggled, hurling the ring onto a bottle. She cheered and I clapped optimistically. The man handed her a small rubber ducky toy and she handed it to me.

"Yay, we won Boomie, we WON!" She squealed, pushing my stroller towards another booth. I beamed with delight as she stopped at the next booth.

"One extra-large sierra mist, and one apple juice for the baby here, please." Bubbles asked the woman standing at the booth. She smiled and after about a minute, she handed us our drinks. Bubbles immediately started slurping on her sierra mist, while I chugged down my own drink.

"There you are!" I heard Blossom's voice from around the corner. Sure enough, her and Buttercup's heads peeked around the corner of the booth and marched towards us, Brick being pushed by her in his stroller.

"We've been looking all over for you two!" Roared Buttercup.

"Sorry," Bubbles giggled. "Little Boomie and I were thirsty."

"Well, I think you and the tiny tyke over there would last a few more hours." Buttercup kept a hot glare pinned on us.

"…Anyhoo, let's just go and have some fun, ladies! I hear there's a new ride or something here-" Blossom began, before a certain someone interrupted her for like the THIRD time today.

"Yeah! It's called '_Black Vemon Returns: The Dragon's Fury_'!" Buttercup cheered, grinning widely. Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on, that is just a stupid version of '_Black Venom: The Beginning of the End_'." Bubbles groaned.

"We can't take the boys on a ride like that! Besides, I wasn't talking about Black Venom." Blossom said. "I was talking about '_The Loopy Lunge_'."

"No way! We're not going on that stupid ride! It's for babies…literally!" Buttercup squawked.

"Okay, let's just go find some more activities to do." Blossom finally said. And with that, we all headed off towards another booth.

_**~X~**_

_(Time Skip. To after a long, fun day at the carnival, the girls and boys finally return home.)_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Okay, boys, I think you three all need another bath," I giggled at the boys and lifted them up into my arms, placing each baby boy in their counterpart's arms.

"I'm sorry Brick," I smiled sorrowfully at the squirming baby Brick in my arms as I motioned upstairs. "Sometimes babies need baths two times a day. It only depends it their all messy, though, and right now, you are one messy baby."

I carried Brick into the upstairs bathroom and laid him down onto the changing table, where I slipped off his rotten diaper and tossed it into the waste bin. I then slipped his shirt off and hurled it into the laundry basket whilst I lowered him into the bathtub. I twisted the knob on the bathtub and warm water spit out of the faucet. I soon twisted the knob in the opposite direction once I noticed that the bathtub was filled to approximately four inches of water and that the temperature was correct and suitable for Brick.

I even chucked a few bath toys into the tub to amuse Brick while I bathed him. I used a damp washcloth to scrub and knead his tiny body until I decided to use the showerhead to rinse his body off. Once his body was drenched with water, I applied some shampoo to his hair and lathered it into his scalp. I later rinsed all the soap out and proceeded to wash him until he was all clean. I uncoiled the drain and let it consume all the now grimy water.

"There, all clean and dry." I smiled proudly as I rubbed and kneaded his body with a fresh, warm towel. Brick exhaled a melancholy groan while I fastened a new diaper and red sleeper onto his body.

"Now, before I put you to bed, how about a little late-night snack?" I giggled. Brick almost immediately perked up and nodded eagerly. I winked at him.

"Momma Blossom is on the job!" I exclaimed, chuckling as we hovered downstairs towards the kitchen. Once we were in the kitchen, I zipped over to the fridge and fished out a full bottle of milk, ready to be warmed up and consumed. I then heated up the bottle with my heat vision and cooled it down a tad with my ice breath before I lowered the rubber amber nipple into Brick's tiny open mouth. He slowly suckled down a great amount of the milk, before he pushed it away. I frowned slightly,

"What's wrong, Bricky-Pie? Aren't you hungry?" I asked. Brick burped; the sound heard needing no further explanation. I laughed, "Oh, I see now." Brick then shoved the nipple back into his mouth and resumed to guzzle down his snack.

When he finished, I brought baby Brick to my shoulder and gently patted his back, making him burp reflexively. I grinned and we both floated upstairs to the nursery, in which I graciously laid him down and pulled his favorite red fleece blanket (Or in Brick's case, '_Bwankie_') over his feeble infant body. I saw a small smile form on his lips as he dozed off. I then planted a soft peck on his plump, rosy cheeks and quietly crept out of the room.

_**~X~**_

**Butch's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I found myself in my sugar mama's arms. Buttercup was smiling at me patronizingly, yet somewhat intentionally. I blinked in disbelief. '_Wow, ever since I became a baby, Buttercup's been nicer to me…_' I thought. '_Maybe this baby business isn't so bad after all…_'

But as soon as I realized where Buttercup was taking me, I scratched all these thoughts.

She's gonna give me a bath.

Great.

I clung to Buttercup, clasping at her shirt and cooing helplessly. She rolled her eyes at me, "Face it, Butch. You smell, and you need a bath. Period." I frowned forlornly as she placed me on the changing table padding and undid my diaper. She grimaced and tossed the old diaper in the trash and then wiped me down. She then dipped me into the bathtub, which was already filled with fresh, warm water. Buttercup came at me with the showerhead and a damp washcloth and did her work. Rinsing me off, pouring shampoo into my hair and rubbing soap all over me. "_Gee, Bububutt, dun bee ruff!_" I babbled off more baby gibberish. "_Jeez, Butterbutt, don't be so rough!_" At least that's what I _TRIED_ to say.

"Quit your complaining, Butch, I'm almost friggin' done." She snarled. I huffed and reluctantly waited for her to finish until she _FINALLY_ did. When she was done, she hoisted me up out of the bathtub and wrapped a turquoise-green towel around my body and then placed me back onto the changing mat to dry and dress me.

After kneading my body with the towel and blow-drying my body and hair (not to mention combing and brushing, ugh!), Buttercup finally dressed me into a brand-new diaper and green sleeper. We then quietly hovered downstairs, Buttercup readying a bottle of milk for me. She ensued on heating up the bottle with her heat vision and then cooling it down with her momentary ice powers. Buttercup soon thrust the nipple of the bottle into my mouth and I immediately started drinking from it. It was really strange. One minute, the formula would taste like crap, then the next minute it'd taste amazing. I guess it's just how baby's taste buds operate or something.

"Come on now, drink it all up." Buttercup encouraged. I smiled to myself and continued to sip on.

When I finally finished, Buttercup brought me to her shoulder to burp me, which I almost instantly did. Buttercup then flew upstairs with me in her arms and transported me from the kitchen to the nursery in almost nine seconds flat. (Hey, it _IS_ a big house…)

Buttercup gently laid me down into my bassinet and pulled the covers over my body for warmth (even though I was already sweating like a pig from my dumb sleeper) and deposited a soft kiss on my forehead. It was a quick one though, like she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. I frowned a little at that thought.

Before I could say goodnight to my sugar mama, she left. Ugh, I _HATE IT_ when she does that!

W'elp, I guess it's better than nothing…

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Morning seemed to sneak up on me in my room, the sun shining through the window being my first waking moment. I shifted my weight a little, uncomfortably as I felt an unwanted weight. I was less mortified than I was annoyed, my body betraying me even while I slept. Still, I did the only thing I could to rectify the situation: I cried. It became much easier now, that bothered me as well, but at least I controlled it.

Blossom was the first on the scene. "Brick, what's wrong, honey?" She asked softly, coming on approach. A little whiff of the air gave her all the information she needed, and she raised me out of my bassinet. "Come on, stinky," Blossom said patronizingly, holding me up. It was an ordeal getting me to a nearby changing table, but Blossom seemed more focused than last time. I didn't fight or fuss, once there, and in nearly no time, I was cleaned up, changed, and brought downstairs.

A strong, yet wonderful aroma wafted towards Blossom and I as we reached the bottom of the staircase and lingered into the kitchen, where we found Buttercup cooking breakfast this time. She held a large pan in her hand, almost as large as a giant bowl, which was filled to the top with porridge. It did look tasty, not to mention a tad rich and creamy. Huh, I never knew that Buttercup was a good cook. Who knew, anyway?

"Good morning, BC. Good morning, Bubs." Blossom greeted her sisters, brushing her wispy auburn bangs out of her face.

"'Mornin', boss," Buttercup smirked.

"Good morning, Blossom! Sleep well?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Yep, just like a baby." Blossom laughed. Then without warning, my tummy started growling and rumbling hungrily. Blossom noticed this, and hurriedly poured a decent amount of porridge into a small plastic bowl. She placed the bowl on my highchair tray and jammed a spoon into the rich, creamy substance. I immediately dug in and started spooning the porridge into my mouth. Boomer and Butch, however, were being fed rice cereal with bananas by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"So, is it yummy?" Blossom asked me courteously. I nodded and resumed to feast on my breakfast. She smiled and placed a towering bottle full of orange juice on my highchair tray and walked over to Buttercup to get her own bowl of porridge.

I looked quizzingly at the bottle of orange juice on my tray. I know I had tasted it before when I was a teenager, but since I was now a baby, I was curious about almost everything. I grabbed the bottle and started gulping down large amounts.

"Mm, orange juice," I muttered inwardly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

(( **A/N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter eleven! Man, I never knew that this story would become so popular and successful! Thank you guys all so very, very, VERY much for all the awesome reviews and without you guys and your encouragement, this story would be worth nothing. Thank you all SO SO SO MUCH! ****:D**))

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls/PPG (show or characters!) or the Rowdyruff Boys/RRB! I also do not own the television series **_**The Berenstain**____**Bears**_**. I only own the story!**

_**~X~**_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"No-no, Butch," I took the puzzle piece out of Butch's hand. "The cat goes here, and the dog goes there." I demonstrated to Butch by slapping the puzzle piece into its place. Butch looked at the puzzle quizzingly, before he stuffed the cow puzzle piece into its own place. I cheered for him and he clapped. Butch soon lost interest in the puzzle and crawled over to a Rubix Cube toy. He grabbed it and churned it in several directions, failing to match the colors. I laughed quietly and took the cube from him, twisting it like he did.

"Ugh, these things are _HARD_!" I felt like I was going to faint because of this multicolored dilemma. Suddenly Blossom flashed up next to me and nonchalantly twisted it around until she finally got it right. I stared at her results in utter shock and disbelief. How in the heck could she figure the dang thing out?!

"H-how did you friggin' do that?!" I asked, my jaw agape. She shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess it's just a gift," She chanted before skipping off. Butch looked at me curiously and threw a stuffed animal at me, bringing me back to reality. I glared at him slightly for a moment, then I meekly picked a book up off the floor and promptly set Butch down onto my lap.

I opened up the book and started reading, "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish…"

When I finished the book, I closed it and found Butch looking bored out of his mind. To be honest, the book bored me too.

"You're not alone," I sighed. Butch grunted in agreement. "Be right back, I'm gonna go get some grub." I stood up and gingerly placed Butch into his bouncy chair while I headed towards the kitchen. I fished a large bowl of grapes out of the fridge and grabbed a bag of goldfish for Butch.

I came back into the living room _JUST_ in time to see Butch start crying. Once he saw me, he automatically stopped crying.

"Here ya go, little man." I hurled the bag of Goldfish to Butch and he caught it, instantly ripping it open and munching on his little snack while I popped a few grapes into my mouth.

Butch started blabbering on about some random crap, or in his case some babyish conversation. He was probably sweet-talking me, not that I'm surprised.

My phone started to buzz, and so I answered it.

"Hellooo…?" I replied.

[_Buttercup? I-is that you?_] Oh God, why is Mitch calling me?!

Mitch Mitchelson is my ex-boyfriend. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes (more like a creepy black), and he is a complete and total jerk. He tried to grope me several times in the past, and he never cared about me and my feelings. Again, why is this _douche bag_ calling me?

"Mitch?! What do you want?" I snapped. I could just hear the nervous smile form on his face.

[_Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime, so, um, yeah._] Mitch said hesitantly. I fumed. Does this idiot not know that I hate him?

"Em, no." I said bluntly, my angry expression faltering.

[_Um, okay then. Goodbye, Butters._]

"Don't you even-" Before I could retort again, Mitch hung up. The next time I see that jerk-wad I'm going to bash his face in.

My rage soon faded away when I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down and saw Butch gazing up at me with pleading eyes. I picked him up and cuddled him close to my chest.

I popped a final grape into my mouth and slowly hovered over to the sofa. I collapsed onto the couch, Butch in my arms.

_**~X~**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Boomer and I were huddled up in my bed, sleeping soundly. Dribble oozed out of Boomer's mouth while he slumbered, and it made me giggle. Yes, I was actually half-awake. I intertwined my finger onto his wispy golden blonde tresses and twirled them around, letting them loose. For being a reckless little tyke, he was super cute!

I heard Boomer's tummy grumble quietly, and he stirred uneasily. He did a cute little moan and he woke up, whimpering.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you hungry?" I smiled at baby Boomer and he nodded timidly. I scooped him up into my arms and flew downstairs towards the kitchen. I set him down into his highchair and floated over to the fridge. I drew out a baby bottle full of formula and heated it with my heat vision and then cooled it down a tad with my ice breath. I gave the bottle to Boomer and he immediately started suckling it down. As he did so, I scanned throughout the fridge looking for something else to feed my blue counterpart. I finally found a jar of peas & carrots and fished it out.

"Boomie-kins, would you also like to eat some yummy peas and carrots?" I baby-talked him. Boomer looked at me funny, but then nodded. I then poured the purée into a bowl and jammed a spoon into the mush. I placed the bowl onto Boomer's highchair tray, but he pushed it away.

"Aw, come on now, Boomie! It's yummy!" I demonstrated to Boomer by pretending to eat some of the food. Gee, when he was a teenager, Boomer loved food, and now he hates it? What happened?!

Boomer huffed and refused to eat any of the purée. Then an idea struck me like lighting!

"Oh Booomieee~" I giggled, giving him a tickle at his sides. Boomer laughed, and I shoved a spoonful of the meal into his open mouth. Boomer fussed for a moment, but then swallowed the food and wanted more. I gladly started to feed him more of the mush until he finished the entire bowl.

"Good boy, Boomie!" I grinned at Boomer and picked him up out of his highchair. I then brought him into the living room and gently set him down in his bouncy chair. I even popped a pacifier into his mouth and handed him a toy robot doll.

"Now you just stay here for a few minutes and relax, I'm going to go get dressed." I said, turning on the television and patting Boomer's head before I left.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Well, here I am, sitting in a bouncy chair, sucking on a pacifier, playing with a toy robot, and watching some 'toons. I looked over and saw Butch and Buttercup lying on the couch, probably catching some Z's. I rolled my eyes and sighed while I tossed the robot doll across the room. I was tempted to pluck the pacifier out of my mouth, but for some reason I couldn't motivate myself to simply spit it out.

I shrugged and decided to pay some attention to the television. It was the show '_The Berenstain__Bears_'. Ugh, what a baby's show. I paid no further attention to the TV and looked in the other direction. I wanted to get out of this bouncy chair and try to escape, but I knew I couldn't. And this pacifier in my mouth is preventing me from crying. I AM _**SO BORED**_!

I unexpectedly yawned, and a wave of relief overcame me. I finally have an excuse to leave! I'm sleepy! So I lay back in my bouncy chair and closed my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep again.

…And I did.

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I guess you all think my brothers and I have it easy right now. You know, getting the chance to experience childhood again…WRONG. It sucks! Especially when you still have the mind of a teenager! It's so humiliating!

…But sometimes it's kinda cool, I guess. I have so many thoughts and opinions as a baby, and it's really sweet since we only have to cry if we want something. You know what? I kind of like being a baby.

*_sniff, sniff_*

Um, okay, s-scratch that.

I let out a sharp wail, and within seconds I was in Blossom's arms. She carried me upstairs and into the nursery, subsequently lying me down onto the changing table. The soft padding of the changing mat somehow relaxed me, and calmed me down. Blossom undid my diaper and slid it off my bottom, then hurled it into a nearby waste bin. Soon I was wiped, sprinkled with powder, and strapped into a new, fluffy garment. Blossom held me up and patted my diapered bottom, and then brought me back downstairs to the kitchen. She set me down into my highchair and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Okay, Bricky," She sang. "What would you like to eat for lunch, honey?"

I pondered for a moment, before I spoke up.

"Ry cer!" I blathered. It's like Blossom read my mind (Ugh, I hate being telepathic), and so she poured some rice cereal into a small plastic bowl. When it was ready for me to eat, she gestured the spoon towards my mouth and I reflexively opened my mouth. She guided the food into my mouth and pulled the spoon back out just in time to see me swallow.

"Is it good?" She asked kindly. I nodded and eagerly awaited the next spoonful.

When the bowl was empty and dry, Blossom shoved a bottle of warm milk into my mouth and went to the sink to rinse out the bowl. I suckled down the milk with satisfaction, the warm liquid calming me down immensely.

Once I finished the milk, I automatically felt some pressure slowly build up within me. I moaned and clutched my stomach, almost immediately catching Blossom's attention.

"Aw, do you need to be burped, Bricky-Pie?" She babytalked me as she brought me to her shoulder and patted my back lightly. I burped reflexively, earning a chuckle from Blossom.

"You're excused," She smirked.

I blushed madly and shot Blossom a sheepish grin. She dragged me into the living room where her sisters and my brothers were.

"Hey Bloss," Bubbles said, motioning towards Blossom. "I was thinking…Maybe we should take the boys to the zoo today!"

My eyes widened. Another place to be humiliated at?! Unless they have a tiger/lion/bear mixture, I ain't goin'.

"That's a great idea, Bubbles!" Blossom cheered.

Scratch that.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Three Mini Ruffs, Chapter Twelve**

(( **A/N: ****HELLOZ! I have returned with yet another new chapter! I saw that a few of you wanted more BCxButch, and I'm not going to disappoint any of you, so here it is! Hope y'all like it!** ))

_**~X~**_

**(Omniscient/No One's P.O.V.)**

It's been almost two weeks since the incident where the girls turned the boys into babies, and a week since the Professor left for Australia to find the antidote for the boys. Today, the girls have decided to treat the boys at a day at the Zoo.

_**~X~**_

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Well, I guess the girls are taking us to the zoo. My bros and I all agreed to behave, unless we get our cheeks plucked and pecked by old lady hags, that is. We hate being cooed over and adored, it's so embarrassing!

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles dressed each of us into our own outfits. Mine was a jade-green T-shirt with black jeans. Brick's was a crimson-red onesie with garnet-red shorts. Then Boomer's was an electric-blue sleeveless shirt with black jeans and white socks. We all piled up into the car (Blossom knew how to drive already, and she already got her license and permit a few months ago) and drove off into town.

On the way there, Boomer started hitting me in the head with his rattle, while Brick just sat there, nonchalantly sucking on his pacifier.

"Ow, Boomer, quit it, dude!" I shouted, lightly slapping him. He did a cute little pouty face and hit me with his rattle again.

"I mean it, dude, seriously," I replied darkly. He huffed and turned away from me just as Bubbles popped a pacifier into his mouth. What am I, chopped liver?!

I whined, and Buttercup half-heartedly shoved a pacifier into my own mouth. I smirked and passively sucked on the rubber nipple.

Finally, we arrived at the Zoo and headed out of the car. Buttercup unbuckled me out of my carseat and we all headed into the park.

Bubbles and Boomer headed towards the dolphin habitat, Blossom and Brick decided to go visit the chimpanzee exhibit, and Butters and I contemplated on either the tiger or polar bear pen.

"Ugh, so many choices, so little time," Buttercup groaned and looked down at me. "Which one should we visit first?"

I pondered for a moment, and then I decided on the tigers. "Stripe," I mumbled, meaning I wanted to see the tigers. Butters looked at me weird, then finally understood and nodded in acknowledgement and agreement. We then headed towards the tiger display.

We both 'ooed' and 'awed' at the tigers as we observed them, they were so cool-looking! One of them growled at me, and I growled back. It's like I can communicate with them…awesome.

"Haha, baba, stripes," I laughed and pointing at the tigers in wonder. "_Heh, babe, these tigers are so cool._" Buttercup looked at me oddly and shrugged.

"Um, yeah, I guess so too…" She said, darting her eyes. She digs me. She totally digs me. Even if I'm a baby, I'll always love my Butterbabe.

"Buttercup?" I heard a familiar voice behind us. Buttercup and I turned around and saw…Robin Snyder and Mike Believe! Man, I haven't seen those love birds in….like…forever!

"_Robin? Mike?!_" Buttercup asked. She immediately raced over to the both of them and hugged them tightly. I whimpered and wiggled, trying to catch my sugar mama's attention. Robin's eyes widened,

"Since when did you have a kid, BC?" She asked, dazed and confused. Mike nodded in agreement. Buttercup's cheeks dusted a pale pink.

"He's not my son, he's Butch. My sisters and I turned him and his idiot brothers into babies, and, well, now we're taking care of them." She blushed madly and held me outwards towards Robin and Mike.

"You mean, this baby is Butch? From the-" Mike started, but Buttercup finished his question for him, as always. "Rowdyruff boys." She answered indifferently, ignoring the intense blush on her face. Robin squealed,

"Omigosh! He's so cute! You know, I recently opened up my own babysitting business, so call me anytime if you need any help." She winked at Butters and I and I glared at her inwardly.

"Oh, don't worry," Buttercup smirked. "We'll contact you alright. Soon, _very_ soon." I gulped.

"C-can I hold him?" Robin asked pleadingly.

"Sure," Buttercup smiled and handed me to Robin. She started baby-talking me and coddling me, which I most certainly did not enjoy at all.

"Come now, Robin," Mike said. "Let's sit down," We all sat down at a nearby picnic table and chatted for a while. Robin laid me down on her lap and rubbed it for some reason.

"Hey! W-what are you dowing?!" I asked, squirming. Robin blinked, "You can still speak? That's weird…Anyway, sshh, it's alright, I'm just helping you relax, sweetie."

I struggled a bit but gave in, the rubbing did feel good. The girls (except Mike) all continued talking about boyfriends, babies, and boys in general, after a few minutes I suddenly felt a pressure in my stomach.

"Uh oh…" I muttered silently.

I suddenly started to mess myself. Robin looked down feeling my body stiffen slightly as I went, having experience with babies before herself she knew what it meant.

"Oh, um, Buttercup? Little Butchy-Boo here needs a change," She giggled. Mike snickered to himself, and I instantly sent him a hot glare. Buttercup took me out of Robin's grasp and stood up.

"I'll be right back, just have to change the munchkin," She smirked, rubbing my head. Robin had a sick, patronizing grin plastered on her face while she hugged Mike, who was just plain bewildered. Poor kid, he's such a loner.

"WAIT!" Robin suddenly said. "Buttercup, can I please change Butch for you?" Are you freaking kidding me. Screw my life.

Buttercup smirked wider, "Be my guest," She handed me to Robin and motioned herself towards a snack booth. "I'm going to go get us some 'weenies, sound good to you?" Robin and Mike both nodded as she raced off, her lime streak flashed over to the hotdog stand. I whined and reached for her but it was too late.

Robin carried me to a nearby restroom and brought me to a changing station. She undid my diaper and slid it off my body and then hurled it into a waste bin.

She snatched up a few wet wipes and cleaned me up, later sprinkling me with powder and fastening a new diaper on me. Even cleaned up again, I swore that I could still feel the messy sensation on my posterior, even while Robin powdered and diapered me anew.

"There you go, all better! Aren't you happy to be all clean and fresh?" Robin took me into her arms and cooed. I didn't even blink and I knew it made her feel a bit awkward, but she didn't show it physically.

"Uh, okay then, let's go find Buttercup and Mike, I guess…" She said meekly. And with that, we walked out of the restroom, a look of mortification on my face.

I have now officially been scarred for life.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

(( **A/N: ****Hi-hi! I R is back! Haha! ****:D**** I have returned with yet another chapter! I promise, this one will be a lot longer than the previous chapter. ****:)**** Trust me. ****;D**** Well, hope y'all like it!**** :D** **And remember, folks, suggestions and ideas are always available! **))

**~X~**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After a few more hours at the zoo, the girls finally decided it was time for us to leave. We all piled back into the car and sped off back home. The entire drive back to the house was silent.

When we finally arrived back home, the girls immediately rushed us upstairs. Oh boy, I knew where this was going.

Bath time.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all agreed on where to bathe my bros and I: Blossom in the upstairs bathroom, Bubbles in the downstairs bathroom, and Buttercup in the nursery, each room containing bathtubs.

Blossom placed me onto the changing table and undid my worn diaper, subsequently hurling it into the trashcan. It had been a long day, and I was preeeety much exhausted.

"Aw, poor little guy's all tuckered out from his big day," Blossom murmured, proceeding to clean me up. When she finished wiping me down, she set me down into the bathtub, which was already half-full of warm bathwater. Blossom grabbed a damp washcloth and scrubbed me with it. Shortly after that, she drenched my hair and body with water and lathered soap into my hair, rubbing and kneading my scalp whilst she carefully raked all the tangles and knots in my hair out with a comb. When the deed was done, she rinsed me off and hoisted me up out of the tub, wrapping me into a warm, fuzzy towel.

She kneaded the towel all around my body thoroughly, making sure no water or soap was left behind on me, smiling all the while. For being a self-proclaimed, interventionist leader, Blossom was quite the maternal figure. I was surprised. On the outside, she may seem like a dominant miss-priss, but on the inside, she was motherly and kind and caring. I remembered during our fights with the girls when we were normal; Blossom would act so protective over Bubbles and Buttercup (mainly Bubbles, typical), especially when either one were injured. I softened a bit; maybe this baby thing isn't so bad afterall. It's changed me so much, and I've learned a lot. Yeah, I'm still a rough 'n tough teenage villain, but this has been such an experience for my brothers and I. We needed this experience so badly, and now we've all learned from it.

I think I could get used to this type of life.

I quickly fazed out of my thoughts and brought myself back to reality. I found myself nestled in my counterpart's arms, slowly drifting off into sleep mode. Before I lost energy, I looked up to see Blossom's warm smile, before I instantly fell into a deep slumber.

_**~X~**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

I was just finishing up Boomer's bath when my cellphone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket and answered it, the caller I.D. being the Professor!

"Hello?" I answered sweetly.

[_Bubbles? Hi sweetheart. How is everything going?_] His voice sounded a bit muffled on the phone, probably because of the connection.

"Fine so far, nothing new. Any luck finding the cure yet?" I asked curiously. I heard the Professor heave a deep sigh and I knew that things weren't looking too bright for the boys.

[_Not yet. But I have been doing some research, and earlier today I found a certain plant ingredient that may help the boys age a few years older, maybe around two to three years of age if ingested. They will progress over time, but the plant helps the process go much faster. Would you like me to send it in the mail to you?_] I couldn't hear him very well because the connection was awful and Boomer wouldn't stop yelling and babbling.

"Uh, hang on a sec, dad. I'll call you back in a minute," I said, declining the call. I rinsed Boomer off and draped a warm towel on him as I lifted him up out of the bathtub. I quickly dried him and dressed him into a new diaper and T-shirt, then I brought Boomer downstairs and set him down into his playpen.

I then dialed Dad's number again and waited for him to respond. All I got was muffled sounds and scratchy noises…Ugh! Stupid connection. I slammed my cellphone onto the floor and almost tried to crush it, but I realized what I was about to do, then I stopped and picked it up again. I zoomed upstairs where Buttercup was bathing Butch in the nursery to tell her the news.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I was pretty much finishing up Butch's bath when suddenly my blue-eyed, fair-haired, effervescent sister barged in. She was clutching her phone to her chest, and her mouth was frantically agape.

"Buttercup! The Professor called me a little while ago, I told him I couldn't talk to him though because I was giving Boomer his bath and-" Bubbles couldn't finish because I had clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Freaking calm down for starters. Take a deep breath and relax. Now, tell me slowly and clearly what Dad was trying to tell you…?" I said. She inhaled and then exhaled, finally relaxed.

Well, I was cleaning Boomer and just finishing up his bath, when the Professor called me on my cell. I answered him, but the connection was frizzled and I could barely hear him. I told him that it had to wait for a few minutes and I quickly finished up Boomer's bath and brought him downstairs. When I tried calling Dad again, the connection was awful and he wouldn't call me back." Bubbles said hesitantly. I glared at her,

"Well, what was he telling you earlier?!" I barked. Bubbles timidly backed away from me, and then took another deep breath.

"He said that he had been doing some research, and earlier today he found a plant that may help the boys age a few years older, maybe around two to three years old if consumed and digested. They would progress over time, but the plant helps the process go much faster. Then he asked me if we wanted him to send it to us in the mail, but then I couldn't understand him anymore." She said.

I groaned and slammed my palm on my forehead. "You have got to be kidding me, Bubbles!" Bubbles squeaked.

"Eep! …It's my fault. I told him I was too busy watching Boomer-"

"Boomer, Boomer, Boomer! It's always about Boomer, isn't it?! You're such a pansy, Bubbles!" I seethed. She frowned at me.

"Well, I'm sorry that we only tried to get back at the boys for what they've done in the past!" Bubbles yelled back.

"Who suggested the idea to shrink them? YOU! YOU DID, YOU DID!" I said the last five words in my comment in a sarcastic girly voice.

"Alright, you know what? Forget it," And with that, she stormed out of the nursery. I rolled my eyes and looked down at baby Butch.

"Ya think I should knock some sense into her, Butch?" I asked playfully, a mischievous smirk growing across my face. Butch burst out into laughter, kicking his feet and flailing his arms around.

"I'll take that as a yes, idiot," I muttered, lightly hitting his shoulder. Butch smirked at me and I hoisted him out of the bathtub, enclosing him in a turquoise towel. When he was all dry, I fastened a new diaper on him and dressed him into his favorite green T-shirt.

"You know, don't pass this on, but…" I whispered into Butch's ear. "I have always sorta kinda liked you, Butch. And when I mean like ya, I mean beyond friendship like." I grinned and Butch flushed red, grinning so wide it took up half of his face. He squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Heh, I guess you like me back?" I patted his back and ruffled his obsidian hair. Butch growled and smoothed his hair, glaring at me slightly.

"Yep. You like me." I smirked.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

After Brick's bath, I slouched down on the couch reading a book, while Brick lied on my stomach. He crawled closer towards me, then finally got so close our eyes locked. Brick 'accidently' fell and pushed his pale, itty-bitty lips towards me, but at the last second I moved my face and his lips touched my cheek instead. Brick blushed, embarrassed at himself for what he was going to do, and what he had already done. Ashamed, he ripped his lips off my cheek and wiped his lips on my shirt.

"Aw, it's no biggy, Brick," I giggled. "It was actually sweet of you to kiss me." He rolled his eyes, still blushing intensely. My cheeks pinked as I twirled a strand of his carroty curls around my finger.

When I finished the second chapter of my book, I felt myself becoming fairly drowsy. I stuck a bookmark in the shape of an apple into the page I had finished reading and placed the book on the floor, turning my attention to Brick.

He yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes and reaching for me. I smiled and cuddled him to my chest, nuzzling him every now and then. We held each other in a blissful silence whe-

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles' shrill shriek made the house tremble and it abruptly woke baby Brick and I up.

"What, Bubbles?" I asked, worried.

"When I was giving Boomer his bath earlier, my phone rang, and it was Dad! He said to me that he had found an antidote! …Well, it wouldn't turn them normal exactly, he said it would just help them progress into toddlers and so on." Bubbles said.

I raised an eyebrow quizzingly at my sister, "What? Are you serious? Did you try calling him again?"

"Yeah, but he didn't answer because the connection was terrible!"

"Great." I said. "Just great."

Brick whined and his stomach growled, so I stood up and motioned towards the kitchen, Bubbles trailing close behind me.

"You're not mad, are you? Please don't be mad at me!" Bubbles said shyly.

"No Bubbles, I'm not mad at you." I said. "I'm just sort of frustrated right now."

"…Listen Bloss, why don't you just go and relax, and I'll take care of Brick for you?" Bubbles asked kindly.

"Fine," I sighed. I handed Brick to Bubbles and hovered upstairs to the bathroom. I prepared myself a nice, warm bath and dipped in. Needless to say, it was amazing. The cherry bubble bath soap smelled good, and I could easily feel my muscles relax. It was wonderful.

_**~X~  
**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"Oh, come now, Bricky, drink up your baba for Auntie Bubbles!" Bubbles said, trying to push the nipple of the bottle into my mouth. Okay, seriously? _Auntie_ Bubbles?! Not a chance, Bubblebrain.

I pushed the bottle away, but despite my fighting, I knew that Bubbles was stronger than me, and so I gave in.

"There we go, drink it all up, now," She encouraged as I guzzled down the milk.

I wish Blossom was here. Why did she leave me with Bubbles?! Why?! Ugh, better than nothing, I guess.

When I finally sucked the bottle dry, Bubbles patted me on the back and I reflexively burped. God, I'm so sick of people burping me! I can burp myself, people!

Bubbles giggled, "You want to go play with your brothers?" I sighed and nodded. My bros and I _REALLY_ needed to talk.

Bubbles brought me into the living room and set me down into a playpen, where my brothers were. Boomer was 'delicately' playing with his teddy bear (like the sissy wimp he is) and Butch was banging on the soft walls of the pen, probably trying to escape.

"Face it, Butch," Boomer said. "You're not gonna get out of here."

"Shut up, Blondie," Butch growled. "When I'm crowned World's Best Escape Artist, you say that again."

"Would you two morons just stop?!" I seethed, slapping my brothers lightly.

"He started it!" They both chorused in unison and pointed at each other. I did a mini facepalm and groaned.

"Man, you guys _really are_ babies!" I scoffed.

"Shut up!" Butch practically tackled me to the ground and hit me, but I didn't care. I hit him back.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Buttercup's voice, then I felt a hand push me away from Butch, and another hand push Butch away from me. "Break it up you two!" Panning up, I saw Buttercup towering over us.

"Oh look, it's your giiiiirlfriend, Butch!" I grinned deviously at my fuming brother as he threw a temper tantrum. Buttercup picked him up and motioned upstairs.

"Alright, you need a nap." She said simply. Boomer and I waited until he and BC were gone and we burst into hysterical laughter.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

(( **A/N: TERRIBLY sorry for the super-later update! I'm STILL getting over Writer's Block, so it took FORVER to make this chappie. Please forgive me! D: **

**Anyhoo, here is the FOURTEENTH chapter! I never knew I would get this far. At first, I was only planning to write three to five chapters or so, but now it's nearly quadrupled the amount! **

**BTW, my best buddy on here, FadedIllusion101, has agreed to help me with some ideas for this chapter (and perhaps future chapters. She's such an awesome person!).**

**And remember, when the boys are talking, the girls can't understand them.**

**Suggestions are always open! I NEED IDEAS, PEOPLE! Well, enjoy ****:D**))

**Out of randomness; This is what the RRB would probably think if they met me XD: **

**Brick: EW! She's a stupid lame-o girl!**

**Boomer: I think she's PURDY!**

**Butch: Ew! She's lame-o!**

**Me: But what have I ever done to you guys? *big, innocent puppy eyes and pouty lip***

**Butch: Turned us into crying babies that's what!**

(**Bubbles' P.O.V.**)

"Yay! Movie night! I love movie night!" I squealed, cuddling Boomer close to my chest. He was quietly dozing off, only his soft snores and steady, motionless breathing to be heard. Indeed, tonight was a Friday night, and it was also movie night! Gosh, I can't say it enough, can I?

"Bubbles, would you shut up for a few seconds?! That's the umpteenth time you've said that already!" Buttercup yelled as she flipped a 'disc into the DVD player. Buttercup and I had been arguing all day about what movie to watch. She wanted to watch a few PG-13 movies (typical Buttercup for ya), and I wanted to watch something G-rated so the boys could join in on the fun. Blossom, however, didn't even WANT to watch a movie, because she had to do some study preparations for school. I can't believe we'll be in tenth grade in two weeks!

Anyway, Buttercup and I _FINALLY_ decided on a movie to watch. We picked out '_The Great Mouse Detective_', because that was the only kid's movie Buttercup would actually watch, and I also loved that movie, but I wasn't sure about the boys.

(**Quick Omniscient P.O.V.**)

"I can't believe they're making us watch a baby's movie," Brick moaned, looking at his obsidian-haired, jade-green-eyed brother, Butch. Butch was sprawled out across the sofa, playing with his toes.

"Well, we are babies, aren't we?" Butch said. Brick cringed at his brother's reply. It was so patronizing to him, he didn't even want to be reminded that he was smaller than a single foot tall.

"Don't remind me," Brick sighed, skulking down further on Blossom's lap. His diaper let out a loud crinkle, which bugged him even more. The fluffy plastic garment strapped around Brick's lower abdomen made rage bubble up inside him like lava.

"You are one cranky kid, you know?" Butch smirked at his brother. "Why so moody?"

"What do you think, idiot?" Brick glowered. He shrugged.

"No idea." Butch muttered nonchalantly.

The two 'ruffs then focused their attention on the movie playing on the television screen. About two minutes into the movie, Brick and Butch were already bored.

"This movie is so predictable," Brick whispered.

"Totally." Butch replied.

(**Back to Bubbles' P.O.V.**)

When the movie was over, I saw Boomer start to whimper, like he was dreaming. He was twitching in his sleep, infrequent moans echoing out. I planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, and he instantly relaxed with a smiling growing upon his itty bitty lips.

"Girls, I think Boomie and I are gonna get ready for bed," I murmured, stroking Boomer's yellow flaxen locks.

"Oki-doki," Blossom said, licking one of her fingers and turning the page of her book with it.

"Whatever, Bubs. You do whatever you want, but I'm staying up." Buttercup shot me a defiant stare and nudged Butch. He groaned and looked up at Buttercup with sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep, idiot," She muttered, glaring at the green clad baby 'ruff. "Unless you want to go sleep on the front porch tonight." He merely rolled his eyes and rested his head on Buttercup's knee.

"Buttercup!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake my blue counterpart. I shook my head in disbelief and briskly marched upstairs.

Boomer all of a sudden starting sobbing in his sleep as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and clasped at my slim shoulder.

"Oh! Oh, oh," I squeaked and started rubbing comforting circles on his back soothingly. "Sh, shh, Boomie-kins, what's the matter, pudding-pie? Did you have a bad dream?" He nodded, bawling less gracefully than he would under normal circumstances.

"Aw, would you like to sleep with me tonight? Just so you won't get any more bad nightmares…" I smiled at Boomer and he nodded again, clutching my neon-blue tank top. I walked into my bedroom and slipped into bed, delicately tucking Boomer beside me. His wailing died down to soft sobs as he cuddled closer to me. I warmly embraced Boomer in my arms and nuzzled him while we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**~X~**_

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

"Now...Come on, we've still got a bit before is time to go Night-night," Blossom babytalked Brick, poking his nose. Brick swatted her hand away and groaned at the baby talk. Blossom sat him down on the floor and turned the TV on to some cartoons while she lay down on the floor and started coloring with Brick. It took a while but Brick gave in and even started having fun, he had never colored before. Blossom showed him how to shade and what colors went best with each other even if his little hands couldn't really hold the crayon very well and could really only scribble.

"You want me to go get you a drink?" Blossom asked Brick sweetly. Brick nodded, still focusing his attention on his coloring page. Blossom stood up and headed towards the kitchen, returning with an icy-cold bottle of apple juice. She laid herself back down onto the carpet and handed the bottle of juice to Brick.

"There you go," She smiled as she watched her counterpart guzzle down the drink. Brick rolled his eyes and resumed coloring in his book.

"Whatever you say," Blossom giggled, as if she read his mind. She stood up again and headed for the kitchen to get herself a drink.

When she returned, a smug grin cracked across her face and she kneeled down next to Brick again. He had gotten rather bored, and so he laid down on his back on the carpet as he suckled down his juice.

"…Uh oh," Blossom started.

"What?" Brick asked, removing the nipple of the bottle from his mouth and looking at her.

"That, on your stomach." She said, pointing to his stomach.

"Wha-?" Brick asked again. Suddenly, Blossom started tickling him.

"Well..I see...A tickle monster!" She smirked while he giggled wildly. "Coochie coo! Tickle tickle, Bricky-Pie!"

"Nu!" Brick laughed, slapping her hands away. She smirked playfully at the giggling baby and lifted him up into her arms, the nipple of his bottle dangling from his pudgy hand. He shoved the bottle back into his mouth.

"I think somebody's sleepy," Blossom chirped, nuzzling baby Brick close to her chest. Brick blushed; perverted thoughts littered his mind as Blossom carried him upstairs. Blossom took Brick to her room, and they both got under the covers. Brick was confused, but when he felt the warmth of his counterpart, he relaxed. He snuggled deeper into the blanket, loving the feeling of it around his body.

"Goodnight, Brick," Blossom stroked Brick's carroty hair before she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, _babe_," Brick babbled.

_**~X~**_

**Butch's P.O.V. **

The house was quiet, nothing except me and Buttercup. We were both still awake, watching some 'flicks. Buttercup let me watch some PG movies, unlike her brainless sister, Bubbles.

Both of our stomachs growled, and that's when Buttercup smirked at me.

"Hungry?" She asked as I clutched my stomach. "Well, I don't have a sweet tooth, but I'm craving some brownies. You?"

I nodded eagerly, licking my lips. Buttercup grinned and picked me up as she flashed into the kitchen.

She sat me down on the kitchen counter and fished out a carton of eggs, a jug of vegetable oil, some bag of brownie mix, and a water bottle. She sat all the ingredients on the counter and drew out a big, plastic bowl. She poured the brownie mix into the bowl and scanned the directions.

"Hmm.. one cup of water, half a cup of vegetable oil, and one egg…Seems simple enough." Buttercup said, nonchalantly dumping all the water into the bowl and pouring half the bottle of vegetable oil into the bowl. I looked at her like she was crazy…and she was! I mean, who bakes brownies at nearly ten 'o clock at night?! …I guess Buttercup does.

"Uh, Butters, don'tcha think that the brownies will turn out looking like piles of brown mush?" I said, tapping the rim of the bowl. Buttercup gave me a weird look and lightly slapped my hand away.

"Um, first of all, I have no idea what you're saying, and second, whatever you did say, I don't give a crap about it. When I want brownies, I get my brownies, no matter what any other moron thinks." She hissed venomously.

"Whoa, chill there, pretty mama. Whatever you say," I sang. Even though I was a baby and I couldn't talk, Buttercup clearly could understand me, as if she read my mind or something.

"Oh, is that so?" She scoffed. "I don't care if you're a baby or not, I'll still knock that smirk right off your fat little face." Buttercup spat, pinching my cheek. I slapped her hand away.

"Bring it, I dare you to," I challenged. She raised an eyebrow at me quizzingly, "You know what? Screw it. I have no clue what you're saying to me, and I don't care." She cracked two eggs together and they each slowly slunk into the bowl of chocolate-brown goop.

When the ingredients were churned and mixed together and ready to be baked, Buttercup set a tray into the oven and let the brownies begin to roast. She scooped me into her arms and slammed me into my highchair.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut," Buttercup growled, flicking my nose and marching back into the living room. A few minutes passed, and the brownies started to crackle and pop. Steam flickered as they were burned, and I tried to alert Buttercup by waving my arms. She ignored me and hollered, "Shut up, Butch!" I rolled my eyes and started crying, my wails waking up Buttercup's sisters. The both of them trotted downstairs, their doppelganger counterparts dangling in their arms just as the brownies turned black, little specks of flames started to form on them. I squirmed around in my seat, shifting uncomfortably while Blossom grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and put the flames out before they grew. The fire alarm went off, its obnoxious siren abruptly waking up my half-asleep counterpart. She jolted upwards to find the faces of her livid sisters.

"Buttercup! What on earth were you thinking?! You could have set the house on fire!" Bubbles screeched, gnashing her teeth in a harsh manner.

"And why did you leave Butch unsupervised?! He could have gotten seriously hurt if the fire started to spread!" Blossom added, rage staining every word she said.

Buttercup stayed quiet, staring defiantly at her fuming sisters. She stood up, and, without a word, grabbed me and walked upstairs.

"Boy, isn't she just a real peach to deal with," I heard Bubbles snarl.

"I told you so~" I sang into Buttercup's ear.

_**~X~**_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

It had been almost two weeks since we turned the boys into babies, and almost three days ago Buttercup nearly set the house on fire.

I sat at my vanity, absentmindedly raking a comb through my thick auburn mane while staring at my mirror. Today, my sisters and I agreed to take the boys to the public swimming pool, and later we'd go to the grocery store to pick up some necessities.

While Bubbles got the boys ready to go and Buttercup prepared a bag of bathing suits, towels, and extra clothes, I got myself all dressed up. I was already clad in a bright, baby-pink bikini. I knew if I wore this at the pool, I would most likely be noticed and be showered with flirts by other men. A silly thought came to my mind that said Brick would be furious if he saw other men flirting with 'his girl'. I laughed at that. I'd butter him up just for fun, and then I'd pretend to sweet-talk another dude. Then I thought it may be too much for his little mind to endure, so I pushed that thought aside.

"Yo Bloss," Buttercup peered into my room. "Let's go already. I wanna show off my sexy new look!"

I couldn't help but snicker at my sister's statement. Buttercup wanting to attract men? Oh, this'll be fun to watch.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs in a sec, kay?" I replied. She withdrew her head away from my door and I could hear the echoes of her flash zip back downstairs.

When I was all set, I went into the nursery and grabbed Brick, then I whizzed downstairs like a rocket. My sisters and I all nodded and we all headed out to the car.

_**~X~**_

When we arrived at the public pool, I was surprised to see that there weren't many people there. Only a few women laying on those portable chairs and some men splashing and playing with some little kids in the pool. My siblings, their counterparts, my counterpart and I all raced out of the vehicle and zoomed towards the pool. We gave the man standing at the front desk our passports and he let us in. With that, we all jumped into the pool. Well, all of us, except me. I straightened out my transportable chair and grabbed a magazine, watching my siblings have fun in the pool. Buttercup, as always, was dumping water over Bubbles' head, and the three boys were just nonchalantly gliding around in the water, floaties and blown-up, rubber lounging chairs supporting them.

"HEY!" Bubbles cried as Buttercup poured another bucket's worth of water over her head. Drenched with water, she struck back with another large splash of her own.

"Don't! QUIT IT!" Buttercup yelled, splashing Bubbles again.

(**Omniscient/No One's P.O.V.**)

"Dude," Boomer yawned. "This is really getting boring." "Yeah, watching girls play water fights aren't as funny as they used to be." Brick sighed. Butch grunted in agreement and the brothers looked at each other, crooked grins plastered on their little round faces.

(**Back to Blossom's P.O.V.**)

I saw Brick, Boomer, and Butch each splash the other little kids in the pool who were crying, as they laughed wickedly. Then, all of the kiddies started screaming and ran out of the pool. Buttercup stared at her green-eyed equivalent curiously and scooped him out of the pool. The water around him was warm and his diaper was clearly sagging under his green bathing suit. "Eww, your diaper's soaked," Buttercup sniffed the air, "...and full too." Butch nestled up again his counterpart's chest and clasped at her top. "I think he's hungry too."

"Hey Bloss," Bubbles questioned, gliding towards me and holding onto the border of the pool for support. "Did we bring any snacks?"

I rummaged throughout my purse and sighed, "No. Maybe we could go out for lunch somewhere?" I heard my stomach started to growl. Ugh, I was famished. I hadn't eaten anything all day except a blueberry pancake for breakfast.

"Yeah, why don't we stop at Chick-Fil-A or something?" Bubbles suggested. I smiled at her, "That sounds like a plan. Let's get the boys dried off and we're outta here."

She smiled in agreement and swam over to Brick and Boomer. She carefully handed me Brick, then stepped out of the pool with Boomer in her arms.

I looked over to see Buttercup carrying Butch into the girl's room for a much needed diaper change. I don't think Butch will enjoy going into a girl's room, but at the same time, I think he would. .:_Insert suggestive smirk here._:.

I gave her a signal that told her we'd be leaving soon, and she gave me a thumbs up in response before she disappeared into the restrooms. Bubbles and I then dried our counterparts off, waiting for Buttercup to return before we would leave.

When she did, we all piled back into the car again and sped off towards a nearby Chick-Fil-A, where we drove up to the drive-thru window and placed our orders.

As we waited, Brick started to fuss in the backseat. I think he wanted to sit in my lap like he always did, but I knew it was illegal and he was forbidden to sit up front.

I looked in the rear view window and saw him frown, his stubby arms reaching for me. His seat belt prevented him from doing so, however, making him more frustrated.

Finally, the man at the drive-thru window gave us our food and we paid for our meal until we sped off again.

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

While I ate my meal, I noticed Boomer watching me intently. Drool oozed from his open mouth as he licked his lips, and I knew he wanted some of my food.

"I'm sorry, Boomie," I spoke softly, "You're too little to eat this kind of food, and you don't have any teeth." I smiled sorrowfully at him just as he gave me giant puppy eyes. His misty sapphire orbs grew wider and wider and his bottom lip jutted out, fake salty tears running down his cheeks. I soon gave in and gave him a little bit of my waffle French fries, which he immediately devoured.

"Don't expect anymore," I muttered. "Otherwise you'll spoil your appetite for dinner."

He frowned at me slightly, then turned his head away. He then started babbling to his brothers, and they babbled back. I wonder what they're really saying…

When we arrived back home, we found a package sitting on the front porch. Blossom walked over to the package and observed it.

'_To the girls, Love Dad_' DAD! Omigosh! He must have sent the plant that he was talking about earlier! OMIGOSH!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's rip this sucker open!" Buttercup exclaimed, grabbing the package and zooming inside the house. Blossom and I both shrugged and went inside, Brick, Boomer, and Butch in my arms.

I set the boys on the floor and quickly flew into the kitchen. Inside the package was a glowing blue plant, a warm, yellow aura surrounding it. It had tiny specks of dew-drops on it, as if it was freshly-picked.

"…So this is the plant that the Professor was talking about?" Blossom asked. I nodded in a fast motion, my eyes still bulging out like a baseball and my powder-blue orbs shrinking.

"It's about time!" Buttercup screamed with joy and seized the plant. She motioned towards the living room, but I flashed in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna get these boys normal again, that's what I'm doing!" She replied. I snatched the plant away from her and held it to my chest.

"Buttercup! This plant must be handled with proper care and caution, because who knows, if we make just a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty mistake, the boys could be turned into two _MONTH_ olds! We're lucky they didn't turn out that young, either." I squawked and handed the plant to Blossom. She walked back over to the box it came in and scanned it.

"Well, it apparently didn't come with any freakin' directions," She grumbled. "Maybe we should just store the plant in the Professor's lab until he returns with all the ingredients."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup cried. "YAY!" I exclaimed.

"Bubbles, after all these years, you're still really weird," Buttercup commented. I huffed and crossed my arms, "Oh really? So tell me, since when was the last time you kissed Butch? Hmm?"

"Um…Uh, uhmm…." She sputtered, blushing madly. Y-you know, nearly eleven y-years ago! When we-we first met 'em, remember?"

"Uh-huh, sure." I smirked.

"Why you-"

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll keep the boys like this for a little while longer, and until the Professor returns, we'll continue caring for the boys." Blossom smiled. I cheered, and Buttercup mumbled a soft, cynical "Yay."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

(( **A/N: Well, here's chapter fifteen. :( Sorry if I updated the last chapter really late, I was still getting over a BAD case of Writer's Block. It sucks, I know. :( But despite that, it was a good chapter, right? :D Hope you all like this chapter too!**

**And remember, when the boys are talking, the girls CAN'T understand them, but they can understand the girls.**

**Also, suggestions and ideas are always open! :)** **Furthermore, I would appreciate it if some of y'all would suggest some P.O.V.s I should do for future chapters. Thanks everyone! And happy (early) Valentine's Day, hope y'all find your true love(s)! **))

_**~X~**_

**(Brick's P.O.V.)**

I was minding my own business, sleeping quietly in my crib, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my forehead. Panning up, I saw Blossom towering over me, a worried and unsettled look on her face.

"Oh goodness," She mumbled. "He's burning up!" Burning up? What is that supposed to- Oh no. Blossom picked me up and cradled me close, rubbing comforting circles in my back and murmuring soothing words into my ear.

"Bubbles, could you please run to the store real quick and pick up some Pedialyte?" Blossom asked Bubbles. Bubbles nodded, grabbed her keys, and zoomed downstairs to leave. But she came back upstairs and gave Blossom a quizzing look, "Wait, what is Pedialyte?" She asked. Blossom sighed, "It's a special drink for babies. Just go!" And with that, Bubbles left, again. I started crying, confused and scared at what was going on.

"Sshh, sh, shh, calm down, Brick, everything's okay," She soothed, popping a pacifier into my mouth as she laid me on my belly onto the changing table. "BC, please go get me a thermometer. I need to check his temperature."

I yelled even louder, my voice husky and raspy. "Pinky, Red, Bloss! W-what's wrong with me?!" I knew she couldn't understand me, but I at least tried.

"I got it, Bloss." Buttercup said, handing her a stick thing.

"Thanks. Maybe you should take the other boys downstairs so they won't catch whatever Brick has," Blossom instructed, motioning her head towards Boomer and Butch. Buttercup bobbed her head and picked my brothers up, nodding at Blossom in acknowledgement before she flashed downstairs.

"Bloss? W-what are you do-" I couldn't finish because Blossom started rubbing clear Vaseline junk on my bare bottom. She shook the glass thermometer a little then slowly inserted it into my…uhm...butt. (You get my drift, right?) I just laid there, shivering while more tears rained heavily down my puffy red face.

"Oh golly, a hundred point two," Blossom gently spoke. "Poor baby…"

Blossom cleaned the rest of the Vaseline off with a baby wipe and changed me into a new diaper and a nice warm pair of Underoos. They were pretty girly, though. They were red, black, and white, all of them shaped like stars and hearts. Is that not girly?!

At that same moment, a powder-blue streak appeared next to Blossom, revealing Bubbles holding a bottle of icky purplish paste.

"They didn't have regular flavor, so I grabbed grape," Bubbles meekly smiled and handed the bottle to Blossom.

"Thanks Bubs," Blossom smiled at Bubbles and sat down in a nearby rocking chair (since when did they get one of those?). Blossom poured the runny, plum-purple liquid into a baby bottle and pushed the nipple towards my mouth. I could already taste the disgusting fluid and it made me grimace, so I refused to drink it. Blossom gestured the bottle further towards my mouth, until she forced it in. I fussed for a second, but then gave in.

"That's a good baby. Drink up all your medicine now. The more you drink, the better you'll feel." Blossom cooed, smiling sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and continue to slurp down the medicine until I drank the bottle dry. I burped silently while a frown simply made itself across my face. Blossom frowned at me slightly, "Aw, why so glum?" she asked. Are you freakin' kidding me. I'm sick for crying out loud!

Blossom sighed to herself and wrapped a soft, pink fleece blanket over my body as she stood up and laid me down into my bassinet.

"Now you just stay here and relax all you want, and if you need anything, just give me a wail." Blossom winked and giggled at me before she disappeared, her bubblegum streak trailing behind her.

I think I could get used to being sick. .:_Insert smirk here_:.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

So Buttercup took me and Butch downstairs because Brick is sick or something. She took us to the kitchen and set us into our highchairs, then opened the cabinets that revealed tons of baby food cans.

"Okay, so, what would you guys like to eat? We have Creamy Broccoli, mashed yams, chicken and stars, squash, spaghetti purée, peas & carrots & alfalfa, and a few others," Buttercup said nonchalantly. I just stared at all the cans of ridiculous baby foods. One in particular can caught my eye.

"Eggplant purée?!" I said, staring in disbelief at the jar of purplish slush. "What kind of abomination is this?!"

"Dude, this ain't baby food," Butch uttered, "Its rat poison."

"Well…I guess if I have to pick.." I groaned and pointed at the can of mashed yams. Buttercup nodded, grabbed the jar, and poured the gooey paste into a bowl. She plopped the bowl onto my highchair tray and I looked at the simmering ooze. It looked like it was moving, so I pushed it away. Buttercup suddenly shoved a spoon full of the slush into my mouth, then pulled it out. Once I tasted the food, it tasted both good and terrible. I spit the mashed yams out and tried wiping my tongue off to get the taste of it out.

"UGH! EW, EW, EW! You call _that_ 'food'?!" I cried. Buttercup looked at me and Butch curiously as she poured some crushed eggplant into Butch's bowl. He scowled, then reluctantly let her feed him.

"Come on, little boy blue. Eat your junk." Buttercup spat, pushing the spoon back into my mouth.

When Butch and I finally finished eating, we both sighed in relief as Buttercup brought the bowls to the sink to rinse them out.

"Oh, you're gonna pay, BC," Butch growled, cracking his stubby knuckles together.

"Butch, she's bigger than you. She'll pin you down in a heartbeat," I squeaked. Butch glared at me briefly, then turned his attention back to his ebony-haired doppelganger. I punched him in the shoulder lightly, and then he slapped my cheek in return. Soon a fight ensued. But Buttercup came over and _SO RUDELY_ interrupted our little battle.

"BREAK IT UP! God, is that all you two buttholes ever do is fight?!" Buttercup seethed, ripping me off of Butch. We both shook our heads, our fingers crossed behind our backs.

"A likely story." She rolled her eyes as she lifted the both of us into her arms. Buttercup brought us into the living room and set us down into our bouncy chairs. "Now you two morons stay right there, and if you _SO MUCH_ as move a single strand of hair on your head, I swear I will bash both of your faces in. Got it?" We both nodded vigorously, intimidated looks on our round faces. Buttercup squinted her eyes angrily at us and then headed back into the kitchen.

"Gee, isn't she just in a pleasant mood?" I muttered, sarcasm staining every word I said.

"Totally, bro. But that's just my Butterbutt for you," Butch smirked at me, but I rolled my eyes in response.

Soon Buttercup returned with a bag of potato chips and dip. She sprawled out onto the couch and stuffed the chips into her mouth while slurping down a coke.

Butch and I tried to give her our best puppy dog eyes, but she ignored us and continued to watch some 'flicks.

"Don't even think about it," She warned, not taking her attention away from the TV. Fake tears poured out of our eyes and we made cute pouty faces.

"If you seriously think I fall for the puppy eyes, then your brain must be the size of a starfish's, and they don't even have brains, if you catch my drift here." Buttercup sneered.

"Actually, the ring nerves and radial nerves coordinate the starfish's balance and directional systems. Although starfish do not have brains like us, they-" I couldn't finish because a steaming Butch clamped his pudgy hand over my mouth.

"Dude, don't push it." He seethed. My eyelids drooped in a cynical manner, "At least when we were still teens, I was passing my classes in school while you and Brick were out either flirting with girls or out drinking." Butch glared at me harder, his temper flaring and a vain clearly thumping on his forehead.

"Chill, dude." I said quietly. A few chip crumbs fell onto the floor and Butch sucked them up like a vacuum. I stared at him in disbelief and disgust, shaking my head.

"What?" He asked, more crumbs falling out of his open mouth. "Five second rule, ya know."

"You know that stuff is just an old myth," I pointed out. He scoffed, "Nope. Your wrong, bro."

"Whatever." I hummed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

(( **A/N: ****Well, here is chapter sixteen! Never knew I'd get this far… ****:O**** Anywhoo, I NEED MOAR SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE! PLEASE! ****D:**** I'm running outta ideas here ****:U**** Hope y'all like this chapter ****:D** ))

_**~X~**_

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I was peacefully sleeping in my crib when I sensed someone watching me. I sat up in my bassinet and gazed up, my eyes locking with Blossom's. She was holding a bottle full of purplish slime and she was smiling at me.

"Time to take your temperature and take your medicine." She chirped, lifting me up into her arms and shoving the bottle into my mouth. I groaned and started suckling down the disgusting goo. I sighed in pure relief once the bottle was sucked dry while I gasped for air. Blossom rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be so over dramatic, Brick." She mumbled, sticking another bottle into my mouth. I was relieved to know that it was only water, so I quickly guzzled down the water to help get rid of the terrible taste of the medicine out of my mouth.

"Whoa, slow down, gingersnap!" Blossom warned. "Don't drink so fast, or you'll get a tummy ache." I ignored her warning and continued to drink the water until the bottle was empty. Pressure built up inside my stomach intestines and I had the urge to burp.

I coughed up some whitish gunk, and Blossom immediately grabbed a rag and wiped my face down. She draped the rag over her shoulder and brought me to it, whilst she patted my back. I coughed up more white gunk and wondered what it was.

"I warned you, sweetums," Blossom sang. "I told you that you would get a bad tummy ache and you would spit up." Oooohhh, so that's the crap I'm coughing up.

"Don't worry; I'll get you cleaned up in no time." She smiled at me, almost patronizingly, and lifted me up into the air. She motioned towards a nearby baby bathtub and set me down into it. I clung to her arms all the while, cooing helplessly and begging her to stop.

"Relax, Brick," She smiled at me again and poured a cup of warm water over my face. "I'm just gonna clean the puke off of you." She grabbed a damp, balmy cloth and scrubbed my chin and cheeks and mouth with it. She squirted a bit of face wash into her hand and rubbed it all over my face, and then wiped it off with the rag.

"So, are you feeling better?" Blossom asked me sweetly. I sighed and nodded, liking the feeling of the lukewarm water on my body. "That's good. I think you just went through a twenty-four hour flu type thing." I nodded in agreement.

"It's also a good thing your brothers haven't caught it yet either. I can't imagine what we'd do if there were three sick babies in this house," She laughed. I loved it when she laughed. It was my favorite lullaby to hear her hearty laugh…well, right next to hearing her heartbeat when I'm cuddled to her chest. It's steady thumping noises lull me to sleep, it really does..

When she finished cleaning the rest of my body up, she wrapped a towel over my body and started kneading the towel all around my body. She walked over to a rocking chair (seriously, since when did they buy all this stuff?! Did they plan this all out or something…?! …Okay, um, m-maybe they did…) and sat down, swaying around in it while patting my diapered butt and murmuring sweet nothings to me. I both _love_ and _hate_ it when she coddles (baby's) me.

"You're a good boy, Brickie. You're such a cute, sweet, funny little baby boy." Blossom baby-talked me.

"Don't remind me about the baby boy part, babe." I babbled, only gurgles emerging from my mouth. '_Why can't I talk? Do I not have enough energy to speak normally or something?! I hate being a baby and not being able to friggin' talk!_' I thought.

"Oh? Is that a no?" Blossom questioned me, a smirk on her lips. I huffed at my pink doppelganger/counterpart and crossed my arms.

"Don't even try it, Pinkie. I don't fall for-" I couldn't finish because she popped a pacifier into my mouth. I babbled off more nonsense, my voice muffled from the rubber nipple of the pacifier.

"I'll be right back," She grinned, placing my back down into my bassinet. "You stay right here while I go get you some breakfast." I sighed, laid on my belly, and spit out the pacifier.

As I was playing with my strands of auburn hair, my tum-Er, I mean…em…stomach…started feeling real funny. Then I felt what seemed like an explosion in the back of my diaper, and a foul odor pin the air like a needle. I twitched uneasily when I felt something sticky in the back of my seat and I flushed deep red. I rolled over onto my back and felt the 'mess' I had just made press up against my butt. It felt so wrong, and so, so, _**SO**_ gross.

I was forced to suffer and sit in the diaper. To a baby, this was pure torment. I waited until Blossom returned with my breakfast and started crying. She slammed the tray of breakfast onto the dresser and scooped me up with her dainty hands and cuddled me to her chest. Her mingled heartbeat calmed me down a bit; and my wailing soon ceased to a small whimper, occasional sobs echoing out.

"Sshh, what's the matter, honey-buns?" Blossom asked, an unsettled expression on her face. She noticed a lump in the back of my diaper and immediately knew what the problem was.

"Whoo, you sure did have to go, didn't you, darling? Poor baby…" Blossom cooed, her bottom lip jutting out in concern. She quickly brought me over to the changing table and undid the straps of my diaper. That's when I REALLY started crying. I kicked my feet and flailed my little limbs around as I cried my eyes out. Blossom winced slightly, then sucked air in through her teeth.

"Goodness, Brick. I've never seen you so upset like this when I've changed you before…" She frowned vaguely, then a worried look flashed upon her face. "Hm, maybe I should check your temperature again, just to be sure." My eyes nearly bulged out of their eye sockets, my carmine orbs shrinking along with them.

"But just so I won't upset you more, I'll use the ear thermometer instead." Blossom spoke softly, stroking my carrot-red hair. I sighed in relief to myself, 'Cause the other way was awful…for the both of us.

She heaved a sharp sigh and looked at me. "Let's just get this over with and you'll be much more comfortable in a new diapie." Blossom baby-talked me again and poked my roundish belly. Honestly, Bloss, I'm still a teenager, you know! ..Well, yeah, right now I'm a baby, but..UGH, you get the point!

I groaned as she wiped me down with a wet wipe, sprinkled my butt with powder, and taped a new diaper on.

"Don't be such a pussy, Brickster." She smirked at me, and I smirked back. At least it's a better new nickname than 'Bricky-Pie'! "You've already been through at least more than forty diaper changes in the last week." I blushed intensely and I glared at her. "Scowl all you want, but it's true." Blossom closed her eyes nonchalantly as she slid a new shirt on my body that said "_Ladies Man/Baby_" on it in big red and blue letters. I rolled my eyes at her and scoffed as she laid me back down in my bassinet.

"Now you just stay there and rest." She popped a bottle of milk into my mouth and left the room.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled, suckling down my milk in large gulps.

_**~X~**_

[_Downstairs, in the living room._]

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

So I'm just sitting here, minding my own freaking business, when all of a sudden Bubbles bursts into the living room, where Butch and I were just watching cartoons. She clutched an envelope in her hands, and she was beaming with joy.

"Good news!" She squealed. "The Professor sent us a letter!"

"Newsflash, Bubs!" I fake squealed, sarcasm tainting my tone. "I don't care anymore! You and Bloss threw a fit when we argued about whether to use the stupid flower thing he sent us, and besides, I d-" Bubbles interrupted me and ignored my comment.

"..Let's see what he said!" She grinned giddily as she ripped open the envelope and tore the letter out. Her grin soon faltered when she read the note, and a frown was its replacement.

"Oh no…" Bubbles peeped. "This is not good."

"What? What's going on?" I asked, Butch tugging on my ear. I lightly slapped his little hands and then turned my attention back to Bubbles.

"He still hasn't found the cure, and now he's having even more trouble finding it." She sighed.

My eyes widened, "_What?_"

"Yeah. No cure yet."

"Wonderful." I moaned sarcastically, slamming a hand on my forehead.

"Do you think we should listen to him and give the boys the flower? I think he keeps trying to motivate us to do it." Bubbles squeaked. I nodded, "I don't understand. Why does he want us to give it to the boys so badly…"

"Maybe it's because they must take the formula before it's too late or something like that." Bubbles pointed out.

"Bubbles, you actually make sense for once." I smirked and ignored her glare.

"Maybe there is something all to this…Oh man, this doesn't look so good." She sighed.

"I dunno, Bubs. I dunno."

(( **Failed attempt at an ending. Still out of ideas, ya'll. ****D:**** and also, I promise I'll include Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles' P.O.V.s next time.** **:)** ))


	17. Chapter Seventeen

(( **A/N: ****We meet again, everyone! Here is another chapter! I read some of y'all's reviews, and I saw that you were all bored and wanting the boys normal again. Well, I can't say that this is the last chapter, but it's pretty much ending soon. ****:(**** Sorry guys, but you wanted them normal again, so this is what you're gonna get! However, I got a review the other day that said the boys should turn into three to five year-old toddlers, and I thought that it might work. ****:D**** If not, I shall end the series with a final chapter. Enjoy, everyone! And remember, suggestions and ideas are still and will always be open! ****:B **))

_**~X~  
**_

**(Omniscient P.O.V.)**

It's been nearly three weeks ever since the boys became babies, and almost a week since Brick caught that cold. Now, he's healthy again, and luckily, no one else caught his illness. Right now, we find ourselves in the backyard of the Utonium household. Blossom and Buttercup are relaxing in lounging chairs, while Bubbles plays in the baby pool with the boys.

_**~X~**_

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

So, my brothers and I are just chillin' by- Err, I mean, **in** the pool that the girls got us at the store today. As we soaked in the pool, dark clouds started gathering around in the sky, dry lighting cracking across them while tiny raindrops were dumped down upon us all. Bubbles scooped each of us up into her arms and we all raced inside (including her sisters). Bubbles wrapped us in warm towels that were our signature colors.

"There. All fresh and clean from the dryer," Bubbles smiled and patted each of our heads before she wrapped herself up in a towel and headed into the kitchen. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I'm makin' an egg salad sandwich with extra 'mayo." Buttercup smirked as she bit into her sandwich. Blossom smiled, "Mine is tuna."

"Dude, these girls have really weird diets, ya know?" I said to my brothers. "Yeah, what Mojoke used to feed us back at home was only a peanut butter and banana sandwich." Brick replied. "That monkey has more of an obsession for bananas than Brick has potty training issues." Butch said, quickly earning and slap on the ear by a raging Brick.

"Hey guys," Butch grunted, rubbing his bruised ear. "Whaddya say we go down to the lab and mess with that smart-alec of a Professor's experiments?" He smirked. A large, sinister smirk cracked across Brick's face. "What a great idea, Butch. For once you actually have a plan that makes sense." And with that, he received a punch from an unamused Butch. "Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." "But you just did." "Why YOU LITTLE-"

I pried them off of each other before a fight started. "Hey, hey! Break it up and let's just go already while the ladies aren't lookin'!" We all started crawling towards the lab with our super crawling speed without the girls knowing.

When we reached the lab, the door creaked open, and we saw the dim laboratory. All kinds of beakers filled with strange tonics, and many strange machines that blared obnoxious sirens or beeping noises.

"Dude, this guy needs to get a life." Butch whispered, and Brick nodded.

"I think he's a pretty cool guy." I squeaked. My brothers shot me a look that said "_WTF bro,_" and I shut up. We all crawled down to the bottom of the staircase and accidently ran into each other, creating a dog pile. I noticed three bottles promptly sitting on a nearby shelf, the nipples being our signature colors. All three bottles had notes taped onto them that read '_Cure for the boys, DO NOT DRINK UNTIL ALL INGREDIENTS ARE INCLUDED!_'.

"DUDES!" I shrieked, pointing at the bottles. "It's the antidote that'll get us back to normal again!"

Brick and Butch blinked, then cheered. "WHOO! YES! We're gonna be normal! We're gonna be normal, we're gonna b-" I clamped my hands over their mouths.

"Sshh! Don't let them hear you! If we get caught, we'll never get back to normal again!" I seethed. They nodded at me and Brick spoke up, "Hey, maybe if I can try using my super powers to float, I can reach the bottles!"

"That is a good idea, bro, but we're babies. You're gonna need to use a ton of energy." Butch pointed out, jamming a pudgy finger into his mouth.

"True." Brick said, starting to strain. He squatted just as his faces turned a beet red. Butch and I looked at him confused.

"Dude, it's not that hard." Butch groaned. Brick grunted, "I'm not trying to fly, I'm trying to take a dump."

I cringed, "Gross, bro." A few moments later, Brick sighed in relief. "There. Okay, I'm gonna try to fly now." Brick stood up on both legs and wobbled briefly, then he pushed off of his feet and jumped. I can't believe it! He's floating again!

"BRICK! You're flying!" I cheered. Brick gasped, grinned, and then hovered up to the shelf. He grabbed a bottle then threw it down to Butch. "The green one's yours, Butch, and the blue one's yours, Boom." He said as he tossed down another bottle to me. I examined the bubbly concoction inside and cringed yet again. It glowed a bluish, sapphire color, while Butch's glowed a pale, sickly green color. Brick started sucking on his bottle as he drifted down towards us. His was a blood-red, and it almost glowed a mixture of green and blue.

"Dude, that is just sick." Butch commented, twisting his face up and scrunching up his nose.

Brick grimaced slightly and pulled the bottle out of his mouth. "You're right, it tastes weird too…But not that bad." He continued to drink the goo inside his bottle until he drank it dry. We waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"I guess it's just a failed experiment." Butch sighed and started drinking his bottle. Immediately after tasting it, he spit it out and wiped his tongue off. "AUGH! That tastes like I'm eating my own crap!"

"Gross." I said, drinking mine. "Mine tastes good, actually."

"Kissup." Butch growled at me, wiping his mouth off. He shook his bottle up, then drank it again, grimacing all the while.

"Why are you drinking it when it tastes bad?" Brick asked Butch.

"I don't know," Butch said between gulps. "I'm just addicted to the texture of the formula, it's like alcohol."

"Um, okay." Brick and I said in unison. When Butch finished his bottle, Brick and I finished our own.

"That's wasn't half *_burp_* bad." Brick burped.

"My compliments to the chef." Butch smirked, rubbing his belly.

"..Guys, are you sure it wasn't a bad idea to drink that stuff? I mean, what if something bad happens later?"

My brothers didn't reply, they just stared at me. Suddenly, they both started twitching, like they were in pain. I soon knew what they meant when I felt a painful twinge throb throughout my body. I soon felt my body start to feel as if it was burning. My breathing increased as the sensation started to become more and more painful. At this point, I was shaking a lot and my legs started into spasm. I felt my flesh tingling and my blood boiling. My bones started aching, and I could see that my brothers were experiencing the same thing that I was.

"G-g-guuyyysss…" I managed to moan out. "W-whaat'sss haaappenninggg t-toooo ussss…?"

Without warning, a strange gas levitated us into the air and spun us around. A faint dizziness overcame me as sparkles twinkled around me and disoriented my fragile body.

Suddenly, smoke surrounded us and we were bathed in a warm, yellow aura. Just as the smoke started to fade, the girls saw what was happening and gasped when they saw the empty baby bottles.

"OH NO!" I heard Bubbles' shrill shriek of sheer concern. "BOOMIE-KINS!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed my brothers and I, standing up, our previous infant clothing was splayed carelessly on the floor. My brothers and I stood a few inches taller, but something was off…

"Yay! We're normal again! Goodbye diapers!" I shouted. I noticed that my voice was surprisingly squeakier, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Oh my God…" I heard Buttercup say. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was naked, but I was still almost a baby-size…Oh, dear God…NO…

"W-what happened?! Why aren't we NORMAL?!" I heard Brick yell, covering his private part.

"I g-guess you three just turned into…toddlers…" Blossom sucked in air through her teeth and sighed.

"WHAT?!" My brothers and I chorused in unison.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

(( **W'elp, here's chapter eighteen. But, I have bad news. Sadly, this story will be ending shortly. So the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer than the past ones, at least more than one to two-thousand words. Hopefully y'all won't go on a homicidal rampage with pitchforks and knives and attack me because of this news. D: **

**I also have some suggestions for other people with similar stories, all in particular favorite order of mine. :3**

**Lullaby by FadedIllusion101****: Best and most hilarious story I've ever read! Contains ALOT of humor, friendship/romance, and the traditional reds, greens, and blues pairings. ****:3**

**BabyVille by DethAngle 365****: Very adorable and funny story. The story circles all around the traditional PPG/RRB pairings, but mainly Buttercup/Butch. ****C:**

**Baby Girls by Gadget101****: A side-splitting fanfic with alot of humor, romance, and trouble-making toddlers. If I were you, I'd fave this story right now!**

**Thank you for viewing, and please R&R!**** :D** ))

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

Previously on Three Mini Ruffs:

_Boomer's P.O.V_

_"Hey guys," Butch grunted, rubbing his bruised ear. "Whaddya say we go down to the lab and mess with that smart-alec of a Professor's experiments?" He smirked. A large, sinister smirk cracked across Brick's face. "What a great idea, Butch. For once you actually have a plan that makes sense." And with that, he received a punch from an unamused Butch. "Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." "But you just did." "Why YOU LITTLE-"_

_I pried them off of each other before a fight started. "Hey, hey! Break it up and let's just go already while the ladies aren't lookin'!" We all started crawling towards the lab with our super crawling speed without the girls knowing._

_When we reached the lab, the door creaked open, and we saw the dim laboratory. All kinds of beakers filled with strange tonics, and many strange machines that blared obnoxious sirens or beeping noises._

_"Dude, this guy needs to get a life." Butch whispered, and Brick nodded._

_"I think he's a pretty cool guy." I squeaked. My brothers shot me a look that said "__WTF bro,__" and I shut up. We all crawled down to the bottom of the staircase and accidently ran into each other, creating a dog pile. I noticed three bottles promptly sitting on a nearby shelf, the nipples being our signature colors. All three bottles had notes taped onto them that read '__Cure for the boys, DO NOT DRINK UNTIL ALL INGREDIENTS ARE INCLUDED!__'._

_"DUDES!" I shrieked, pointing at the bottles. "It's the antidote that'll get us back to normal again!"_

_Brick and Butch blinked, then cheered. "WHOO! YES! We're gonna be normal! We're gonna be normal, we're gonna b-" I clamped my hands over their mouths._

_"Sshh! Don't let them hear you! If we get caught, we'll never get back to normal again!" I seethed. They nodded at me and Brick spoke up, "Hey, maybe if I can try using my super powers to float, I can reach the bottles!"_

_"That is a good idea, bro, but we're babies. You're gonna need to use a ton of energy." Butch pointed out, jamming a pudgy finger into his mouth._

_"True." Brick said, starting to strain. He squatted just as his faces turned a beet red. Butch and I looked at him confused._

_"Dude, it's not that hard." Butch groaned. Brick grunted, "I'm not trying to fly, I'm trying to take a dump."_

_I cringed, "Gross, bro." A few moments later, Brick sighed in relief. "There. Okay, I'm gonna try to fly now." Brick stood up on both legs and wobbled briefly, then he pushed off of his feet and jumped. I can't believe it! He's floating again!_

_"BRICK! You're flying!" I cheered. Brick gasped, grinned, and then hovered up to the shelf. He grabbed a bottle then threw it down to Butch. "The green one's yours, Butch, and the blue one's yours, Boom." He said as he tossed down another bottle to me. I examined the bubbly concoction inside and cringed yet again. It glowed a bluish, sapphire color, while Butch's glowed a pale, sickly green color. Brick started sucking on his bottle as he drifted down towards us. His was a blood-red, and it almost glowed a mixture of green and blue._

_"Dude, that is just sick." Butch commented, twisting his face up and scrunching up his nose._

_Brick grimaced slightly and pulled the bottle out of his mouth. "You're right; it tastes weird too…But not that bad." He continued to drink the goo inside his bottle until he drank it dry. We waited a few minutes, but nothing happened._

_"I guess it's just a failed experiment." Butch sighed and started drinking his bottle. Immediately after tasting it, he spit it out and wiped his tongue off. "AUGH! That tastes like I'm eating my own crap!"_

_"Gross." I said, drinking mine. "Mine tastes good, actually."_

_"Kissup." Butch growled at me, wiping his mouth off. He shook his bottle up, then drank it again, grimacing all the while._

_"Why are you drinking it when it tastes bad?" Brick asked Butch._

_"I don't know," Butch said between gulps. "I'm just addicted to the texture of the formula, it's like alcohol."_

_"Um, okay." Brick and I said in unison. When Butch finished his bottle, Brick and I finished our own._

_"That's wasn't half *__burp__* bad." Brick burped._

_"My compliments to the chef." Butch smirked, rubbing his belly._

_"..Guys, are you sure it wasn't a bad idea to drink that stuff? I mean, what if something bad happens later?"_

_My brothers didn't reply, they just stared at me. Suddenly, they both started twitching, like they were in pain. I soon knew what they meant when I felt a painful twinge throb throughout my body. I soon felt my body start to feel as if it was burning. My breathing increased as the sensation started to become more and more painful. At this point, I was shaking a lot and my legs started into spasm. I felt my flesh tingling and my blood boiling. My bones started aching, and I could see that my brothers were experiencing the same thing that I was._

_"G-g-guuyyysss…" I managed to moan out. "W-whaat'sss haaappenninggg t-toooo ussss…?"_

_Without warning, a strange gas levitated us into the air and spun us around. A faint dizziness overcame me as sparkles twinkled around me and disoriented my fragile body._

_Suddenly, smoke surrounded us and we were bathed in a warm, yellow aura. Just as the smoke started to fade, the girls saw what was happening and gasped when they saw the empty baby bottles._

_"OH NO!" I heard Bubbles' shrill shriek of sheer concern. "BOOMIE-KINS!"_

_When the smoke cleared, it revealed my brothers and I, standing up, our previous infant clothing was splayed carelessly on the floor. My brothers and I stood a few inches taller, but something was off…_

_"Yay! We're normal again! Goodbye diapers!" I shouted. I noticed that my voice was surprisingly squeakier, and I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock._

_"Oh my God…" I heard Buttercup say. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was naked, but I was still almost a baby-size…Oh, dear God…NO…_

_"W-what happened?! Why aren't we NORMAL?!" I heard Brick yell, covering his private part._

_"I g-guess you three just turned into…toddlers…" Blossom sucked in air through her teeth and sighed._

_"WHAT?!" My brothers and I chorused in unison._

In an attempt to relapse time and make them their normal ages, the boys accidently drank a serum that was not complete of all of its needed ingredients. Now, they have been progressed into toddlers that are able to talk normally, but their super powers haven't developed just yet.

_**~X~  
**_

(**Brick's P.O.V.**)

"What do you mean we're just toddlers?!" I screeched, covering my private parts with my hands.

"At least we're not in diapers anymore…" Butch grinned sheepishly at me.

"Actually," Buttercup began. "You guys are only three years old, so you still gotta wear diapers." She pointed out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned, clamping my hand over my forehead.

"Nope." Buttercup sighed. "But believe me; I'm not too excited about it either. I just don't feel like dealing with little monsters like you guys."

I glared at her, but then looked at Blossom with innocently confused eyes, "B-but wasn't that formula supposed to help up get back to normal?"

"Well, er, yes, but the formula wasn't quite complete yet." Blossom bit her lip. I whined, "But I dun wanna be a bay-bee again! I wanna be a big boy! Me's s'posed to be a big boy!" I started crying as Mental Regression took control of me yet again.

"Ugh, great, he's mentally regressed again," Blossom facepalmed. "G-g-gimme a b-boost, will ya, Bloss?!" I wailed, reaching for her. Blossom smiled at me and lifted me up as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, howling at full volume.

"Poor baby…" She sighed, rubbing soothing circles in my back as I continued to bawl louder. "Girls, I think we may need to go shopping again." Smirks quickly stretched across the girls' faces as they looked at us. My brothers and I had looks of mortification on our faces while the girls gathered their purses.

"We can't be seen in public like this!" Boomer squeaked, flushing in awkwardness. Butch and I nodded in agreement, our cheeks dusting pink as well.

"Too bad~" Buttercup sang as she smirked and grabbed Butch and popping a pacifier in his mouth, preventing him from yelling out any protests.

Blossom scooped me into her arms and cooed, "You're still just as cute as when you were a baby!" I rolled my eyes and groaned, my face reddening a deeper shade of red.

"Bellyache all you want, you're still going." She said straight forward. I huffed, crossing my arms. In three flashes of bubblegum-pink, ivy-green, and sky-blue, we were all piled up in Blossom's car. With that, we sped off towards the mall.

Butch spit his pacifier out, "Dudes! This is way worse than being a baby!"

"Tell me about it," I grunted.

"You do realize that we can understand you now!" Buttercup hollered from up front. All of us immediately shut up and the ride to the mall remained silent until we got there.

When we did arrive, Blossom picked Butch, Boomer and I up and plopped us down inside a stroller. The girls pushed us inside while we waited to hear the 'wonderful' sounds of cooing old ladies and all that other girly crap the girls will most likely make us endure.

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

**Blues**

Boomer's little eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how big the mall really was. He had only been to a mall a few times in his life, and that was because he and his brothers were either causing trouble, flirting with other teenage girls, or eating all the foods at all the small eateries and putting them out of business for weeks. He could clearly remember all of those good ol' days; but not well enough.

"Okay, Boomie," Bubbles started, stooping down to Boomer's eye level. "Don't speak unless you'll talk like a normal toddler, because if you speak with your normal voice, people will get suspicious." Boomer gave her a wink and a thumbs up, earning a timid giggle from her. The sound of her sweet and mellow voice made his tiny heart soar with passion. He mentally slapped myself; '_No, I can't fall for her! I can't show any affection for her…_' He inwardly thought. They continued to stroll around the mall when they came to a baby store called 'Toddler Paradise', which typically sold baby things like baby bottles, diapers, cribs, clothing and all sorts of babyish stuff. Oh boy. When you combine Bubbles and clothes (ESPECIALLY baby clothes), you will be an absolute fashion nightmare. At least in Boomer's opinion, that is.

"Omigosh, Boomie!" Bubbles squealed. "This is perfect! Let's go find you and your brothers some clothes.." She trailed off, parking the stroller by the front entrance and scooped Boomer into her arms. As soon as they walked into this place, it smelled almost heavenly. It was a very strong-smelling aroma that almost smelt like fresh honey-glazed cinnamon rolls and what a newborn baby smells like. Even a hint of what smelled like talcum powder filled the room, giving it a cozy, welcoming, home-like demeanor and atmosphere. _Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all…_ Boomer thought.

Bubbles started squealing at nearly everything in the store. She'd point to stuff and asked Boomer if he wanted them, but he would simply stare at her and say no, until a particular toy caught his attention.

Bubbles puckered an eyebrow at Boomer, curious on what he was gawking at. She turned her and a noticed that he was looking at a large box that said 'Baby's First Hockey Game'. Drool was pouring out of Boomer's mouth like a waterfall, but he whined when Bubbles shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Sorry, Boomie."

"But I want it!" Boomer whimpered, making grabby hand motions at the box. Bubbles sighed and started walking away. "No means no, Boomer."

As soon as she finished her sentence, He started bawling. He kicked and screamed and flailed his little arms.

"Hush, Boomie! Quiet down!" Bubbles yelled in a whisper voice, clamping her hand over his mouth to shut him up. He slapped her hand away and howled louder.

"You know what?" Bubbles hissed. "Maybe a spanking will calm you down." His eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head.

"Nu! Me be a good boy now!" Boomer wailed.

She smiled at him, "Good boy." Bubbles and Boomer casually strode towards the clothing shelves. They looked at several choices of clothing, one in particular making Boomer grin and point at it.

Bubbles picked up the azure baby romper and raised an eyebrow. What it said was, 'I'm Da Boom-Bomb!' Bubbles sighed, "Fine. Just as long as you don't get upset again." She carelessly tossed the romper into her shopping bin and continued along the isle.

**Greens**

Buttercup and Butch sluggishly ambled around the store, peering into some windows, and then nonchalantly passed by them. But when they reached the 'Chow Buffet' (One of Buttercup's favorite places in the mall), all hope was over for other hungry customers. Many generous people let them cut in front, because Buttercup was a well-known Powerpuff. As soon as they reached the front counter, Buttercup started chattering away about her order.

"I want an extra-large cheeseburger with a bladder-buster slushie..oh, and it has to be green apple and cold kiwi flavor. OH! OH! And I also want the extra-large order of waffle fries." She grinned, tapping the counter with her slender finger. The young teenage boy at the counter stood there dumfounded, wondering what in the world she had just ordered.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Do your job!" Buttercup seethed. The teenage boy meekly walked into the kitchen to prepare the meal. After fifteen minutes of waiting, an impatient Buttercup and Butch finally received their food.

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Buttercup asked, snatching the bag of food away from the kid and stormed off to a table and then sat down. She ripped open the bag and dug into her fresh and hot meal.

"Oh yeah," Buttercup managed to muffle out between chewing, "This is the life."

Butch tugged on Buttercup's tanktop, "Can I have some?" He asked with anticipation.

"No." She simply said. Butch frowned at her, and when she wasn't looking, he stole a waffle fry and quickly stuffed it into his mouth. Buttercup took a sip of her bladder-buster slushie when something caught her eye and made her fume.

She saw Mitch Mitchelson flirting with Princess Morbucks.

'_That freaking jerk-wad douche…_' Buttercup growled to herself. Butch also noticed this scenario, and a dark glower quickly appeared on his round face when he saw Mitch and Princess start to make out.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, BC, she has no idea that Mitch has been considered a two-timing Casanova around school anyway." A voice suddenly said. Buttercup gasped. "_I recognize that voice!_" She whispered. She briskly whipped around to see Robin Schneider (( **A/N:**** Or Snyder, I'm not really sure ****:/** )) standing behind her, looking forlorn.

"Oh, um, hi Robin…" Buttercup spoke softly. She placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "What's wrong, Robs?"

Robin sighed, "Mike and I broke up. Things just weren't right between us, and, well, we just decided that we needed to see other people."

Buttercup frowned, a slight pout on her plump salmon-pink lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robs…"

"Em, it's no problem, really…" Robin breathed out.

"…Hey, if it'll make you feel any better, you can hang out with me and Butch here," Buttercup smiled at her friend, gesturing to the glaring baby in her lap.

"Heh, alright," Robin smiled weakly. "C-could I have a few of your fries?"

"Sure, have as many as ya want." Buttercup smiled, but Butch did the opposite.

"Oh, you let her have your fries, but not me?!" Butch barked, but Buttercup ignored him. Robin's eyes widened, "Oh wow, I didn't notice until now how big he's gotten…"

Buttercup laughed, "No, Robs. Butch and his moron brothers drank some serum crap and they aged a few years older." Robin's head bobbed up and down understandingly.

"Ah, I see," She chuckled, poking Butch's nose and ruffling his hair. Butch glared at her and smoothed his spiky hair, grumbling all the while.

"My, isn't he a cranky one?" Robin giggled, taking Butch from Buttercup and gently swaying him back and forth. Butch yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. He tried to resist, but he couldn't control himself and his eyes glued shut. "He's such a cutie."Robin grinned as she pecked him on the forehead.

"Yeah, who knew such a perverted moron like Butch was such an adorable baby?" Buttercup smirked, knowing that Butch could by a hair's breadth hear her. He scowled in his sleep, but then smirked back at Buttercup with a rather seductive smile.

"Oh, don't you even try it, perv." Buttercup lightly slapped Butch's pudgy hand as he slumbered quietly on Robin's lap.

'_Love you too, Butterfingers._' He jeered to himself.

**Reds**

Blossom and her red baby doppelganger quietly wandered around the mall, looking at some items and then walking past them to the next item. All the while, Brick mainly fixed his concentration on Blossom. He intently watched her, waving at random people and giving them warm smiles. Brick admired Blossom, though he never dared to show care for his own counterpart. He would awe over her rosy-pink eyes, and he would notice a brownish tint if he looked in the right lighting. Her long, wavy, wispy auburn hair that blew past her when she hovered.

But he drew the line at one thing: He could never love a girl. Not in his current condition, that is.

Brick watched as his equivalent tossed a few jars of toddler snacks, such as gummies, cereals, and etcetera. Blossom sensed Brick staring at her and so she whipped around, her eyebrows raised.

"Brick? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Huh?" Brick said, bringing him back to reality. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and thinking only moments ago. "N-noth-nothing."

"Oh really?" Blossom smirked, inching closer to Brick. "Then what were you thinkin' bout?" She asked.

Brick reddened, "I….I…I-I uhmm…. Er…I mean…."

Blossom giggled and rubbed his head, twirling a strand of his carrot-red hair around her finger.

"Maybe this will answer my question…" Blossom smiled sweetly at Brick and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Brick flushed a shade of red that would even put his hat to shame and quickly became love drunk.

"You were saying?" Blossom grinned. Brick muttered, "Oh baby," A goofy, lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"Heh. Hm, it's getting late," Blossom looked at the time on her cellphone. "Maybe we should get going." She quickly texted her sisters and told them to meet her at the register and started pushing the cart towards the check-out lane.


	19. Chapter Nineteen Pt1

(( **BAD NEWS! This is the very last chapter of Three Mini Ruffs! ****D:**** But I also have good news! This chapter will spawn up to two full parts, each chapter having up to 1 to 3,000 words per episode. ****:)**** Here's a spoiler that will tell you what the following chapters will contain:**

**-Toddler Curiosity**

**-Traditional Reds, Greens, and Blues pairings**

**-Professor returning home with a surprise…!**

**-The cure (Wink, wink! ****;D****)**

**-Passionate kisses**

**I bet you've already put the pieces of the puzzle together, huh? ****;3**** enjoy the second to last chapter of TMR, and I hope you all enjoyed this story! ****C: **))

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_I was in a blank bedroom, every single object in the room was white and colorless; yet at the same time, no furniture was inside the room. You could hear a pin drop. I felt as if something was staring at me, so I whirled around and saw Brick, as a normal teenager, standing, smirking, in the doorway. He opened out his arms, hoping he would be greeted by me with a hug. I felt something tug at my heart, then I practically hovered over to my red doppelganger in a butterfly-like glide. I nearly squeezed the life out of him as if I hadn't seen him in decades. He smiled at me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, sending chills down my spine._

"_I missed you, Brick," I managed to choke out as tears flowed down my plump pink cheeks. Brick planted a soft kiss on my forehead and connected his lips with mine, sealing our love in a tender kiss._

_I heard Brick say something, but I couldn't understand him. His voice became muffled, making me look up at him. His silhouette became blurred and smudged, and at the same time he slowly started dissolving. _

"_No, NO! BRICK!" I screamed, following his now uncanny appearance. He was so quick, and soon I couldn't see his shadow anymore. More tears rained heavily down my cheeks. I was lost. Lost in deep thoughts. Blubbering, I managed to crawl towards what looked like Brick, but when I panned my head upwards, I suddenly blacked out. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a blood-curdling scream, then all was a blur once more._

I was abruptly awakened to Brick's intense wailing when I woke up from my nightmare. I looked over to Brick's 'big-boy' racecar bed and noticed him sobbing and screaming my name.

I jolted upwards and dashed over to Brick, lifting him into my arms and cuddling him close.

"Blossom!" Brick blubbered. "BLOSSOM!"

"Sshh, sh, Brick, honey, what's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing soothing and comforting circles in his back. He pointed down at himself, and that's when I noticed that he had wet his red footie rompers.

"Oh, you had an accident? Aw, that's okay, Brick. It happens to everyone now and then…" I smiled at him reassuringly while wiping his tears away. He sniffle-hiccupped and looked up at me with teary eyes, "But I'm not s'posed too wet the bed. I-I'm not a bab-baby." He wiped his remaining tears away with his baggy sleeve.

"Brick," I spoke softly, brushing his wispy auburn bangs out of his face. "It's okay. It really is..There's nothing to worry about. Now you stay right there while I go get some new bedsheets for you and get you out of those wet clothes."

"B-Blossom?" Brick suddenly asked me, rubbing his eyes. "Can I s-sleep with you tonight?"

I hesitated momentarily, but then I smiled warmly at Brick. "Yes, of course you can." He smiled at me and cheered quietly as I left the room and went to fetch some new sheets. When I returned I found Brick already asleep on my bed, snoring softly. I giggled silent and gently picked him up, "Let's clean up mister soggy here." I carried him to the bathroom and carefully slid his pajama pants off, careful enough to not wake him, and tossed them into the dirty laundry bin. I saw that his pull-up was also completely soaked, so I took it off as well and proceeded to clean him off.

"Goodness, he sure had to go," I giggled inwardly, strapping a new pull-up onto his rear. "Maybe I should double-diaper him, just to be safe. No more late-night drinks for Brick before bedtime, either." I then taped on another diaper and a nice new warm pair of underoos for better protection and comfort.

When I was finished, I carried Brick back to my bedroom and laid him down next to me in bed. I heard him sigh in relief as we both settled in together, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Night-night, Brick." I murmured, depositing a small peck on his little forehead.

_**~X~**_

When morning finally came, I was woken up by Brick tugging on my hair. I winced slightly and rose from my bed to see Brick's pouting face staring right at me. "Blossom, I'm hungry." He whimpered as his tummy growled.

"I can see that," I giggled, picked Brick up and headed downstairs in a flash of pink.

Brick and I were greeted by Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch's daily arguments. Bubbles was nagging Buttercup on how she should cook the proper way, while Butch and Boomer were bickering about something I couldn't understand. I sighed as I poured some milk into my cereal bowl and poured some corn flakes in, slowly stirring the puffed rice with a spoon.

"Well, what a lovely start to the day." I groaned loudly with a cynical glare focused on my siblings. They whipped around to face me, glares pierced on their own faces. I could tell that Bubbles had been yelling at Buttercup because her face was an unhealthy shade of bright red.

"Now's not the time, Bloss," Buttercup grumbled, whisking her porridge around with a spoon.

"Whatever you say~," I heaved another sigh as I settled Brick down inside his booster seat while I took a seat of my own.

Just as I started cutting Brick's meat into tiny slices, I heard my cellphone buzz, and so I answered it. The caller I.D. read 'Dad'!

"Dad? Is that you?!" I asked.

[_Hello Blossom! How are you, darling?_] The Professor replied.

"I'm doing fine. Any luck finding the cure?"

[_Actually, something like that. I have found the rest of the ingredients, and I am currently heading to the airport so I can head home! See you soon, sweetheart, got to go now! Love you!_] *_Click_*.

"Aah!" I squealed, clutching my phone to my chest. "THE PROFESSOR'S COMING HOME…WITH THE CURE!"

(( _Sorry, short chapter, I know. But I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter! Hope you liked! _))


	20. Chapter Nineteen Pt2 (Final chapter)

(( **W'elp, here's the final chapter of TMR. I can't believe it's already the end of the story. I just saw that most of y'all wanted the story to end soon, so, here it is. Some of you guys probably don't want all the fun to end, but if you vote on my poll, you can decide whether I should make a sequel to this story or not. ****C:**** Hope y'all like this chapter, and I'll try to fit in as much as possible to make this chapter interesting!** ))

_Previously on Three Mini Ruffs…_

_**Blossom's P.O.V.**_

_I was in a blank bedroom, every single object in the room was white and colorless; yet at the same time, no furniture was inside the room. You could hear a pin drop. I felt as if something was staring at me, so I whirled around and saw Brick, as a normal teenager, standing, smirking, in the doorway. He opened out his arms, hoping he would be greeted by me with a hug. I felt something tug at my heart, then I practically hovered over to my red doppelganger in a butterfly-like glide. I nearly squeezed the life out of him as if I hadn't seen him in decades. He smiled at me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, sending chills down my spine._

"_I missed you, Brick," I managed to choke out as tears flowed down my plump pink cheeks. Brick planted a soft kiss on my forehead and connected his lips with mine, sealing our love in a tender kiss._

_I heard Brick say something, but I couldn't understand him. His voice became muffled, making me look up at him. His silhouette became blurred and smudged, and at the same time he slowly started dissolving._

"_No, NO! BRICK!" I screamed, following his now uncanny appearance. He was so quick, and soon I couldn't see his shadow anymore. More tears rained heavily down my cheeks. I was lost. Lost in deep thoughts. Blubbering, I managed to crawl towards what looked like Brick, but when I panned my head upwards, I suddenly blacked out. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a blood-curdling scream, then all was a blur once more._

_I was abruptly awakened to Brick's intense wailing when I woke up from my nightmare. I looked over to Brick's 'big-boy' racecar bed and noticed him sobbing and screaming my name._

_I jolted upwards and dashed over to Brick, lifting him into my arms and cuddling him close._

_"Blossom!" Brick blubbered. "BLOSSOM!"_

_"Sshh, sh, Brick, honey, what's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing soothing and comforting circles in his back. He pointed down at himself, and that's when I noticed that he had wet his red footie rompers._

_"Oh, you had an accident? Aw, that's okay, Brick. It happens to everyone now and then…" I smiled at him reassuringly while wiping his tears away. He sniffle-hiccupped and looked up at me with teary eyes, "But I'm not s'posed too wet the bed. I-I'm not a bab-baby." He wiped his remaining tears away with his baggy sleeve._

_"Brick," I spoke softly, brushing his wispy auburn bangs out of his face. "It's okay. It really is..There's nothing to worry about. Now you stay right there while I go get some new bedsheets for you and get you out of those wet clothes."_

_"B-Blossom?" Brick suddenly asked me, rubbing his eyes. "Can I s-sleep with you tonight?"_

_I hesitated momentarily, but then I smiled warmly at Brick. "Yes, of course you can." He smiled at me and cheered quietly as I left the room and went to fetch some new sheets. When I returned I found Brick already asleep on my bed, snoring softly. I giggled silent and gently picked him up, "Let's clean up mister soggy here." I carried him to the bathroom and carefully slid his pajama pants off, careful enough to not wake him, and tossed them into the dirty laundry bin. I saw that his pull-up was also completely soaked, so I took it off as well and proceeded to clean him off._

_"Goodness, he sure had to go," I giggled inwardly, strapping a new pull-up onto his rear. "Maybe I should double-diaper him, just to be safe. No more late-night drinks for Brick before bedtime, either." I then taped on another diaper and a nice new warm pair of underoos for better protection and comfort._

_When I was finished, I carried Brick back to my bedroom and laid him down next to me in bed. I heard him sigh in relief as we both settled in together, and I couldn't help but smile._

_"Night-night, Brick." I murmured, depositing a small peck on his little forehead._

_**~X~**_

_When morning finally came, I was woken up by Brick tugging on my hair. I winced slightly and rose from my bed to see Brick's pouting face staring right at me. "Blossom, I'm hungry." He whimpered as his tummy growled._

_"I can see that," I giggled, picked Brick up and headed downstairs in a flash of pink._

_Brick and I were greeted by Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch's daily arguments. Bubbles was nagging Buttercup on how she should cook the proper way, while Butch and Boomer were bickering about something I couldn't understand. I sighed as I poured some milk into my cereal bowl and poured some corn flakes in, slowly stirring the puffed rice with a spoon._

_"Well, what a lovely start to the day." I groaned loudly with a cynical glare focused on my siblings. They whipped around to face me, glares pierced on their own faces. I could tell that Bubbles had been yelling at Buttercup because her face was an unhealthy shade of bright red._

_"Now's not the time, Bloss," Buttercup grumbled, whisking her porridge around with a spoon._

_"Whatever you say~," I heaved another sigh as I settled Brick down inside his booster seat while I took a seat of my own._

_Just as I started cutting Brick's meat into tiny slices, I heard my cellphone buzz, and so I answered it. The caller I.D. read 'Dad'!_

_"Dad? Is that you?!" I asked._

_[__Hello Blossom! How are you, darling?__] The Professor replied._

_"I'm doing fine. Any luck finding the cure?"_

_[__Actually, something like that. I have found the rest of the ingredients, and I am currently heading to the airport so I can head home! See you soon, sweetheart, got to go now! Love you!__] *__Click__*._

_"Aah!" I squealed, clutching my phone to my chest. "THE PROFESSOR'S COMING HOME…WITH THE CURE!"_

Now, onto Chapter Nineteen!

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

"REALLY?!" Buttercup and Bubbles chorused in unison, staring at Blossom in disbelief. The boys cheered, overjoyed that they would soon be the masculine, beefy guys they used to be.

"Yeah, he said he's coming home with all the ingredients!" Blossom beamed, full of optimism. Brick was thrilled; and I mean far over the moon thrilled. Now pleased, Brick suddenly jumped out of his booster seat and sped all around the room using powers he never knew he had due to his ecstasy. He bounced all around the room, Blossom and Bubbles flying after him while Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer just sat there, awing at the sight.

Brick finally crashed underneath the dining table, and, moments later, a sharp wail rang out, tearing through the air like a knife. Immediately, Blossom rushed to his aid and noticed a small scrape and a sickly-purple bruise on his scrawny (yet chubby) knee.

Blossom gasped and ordered Bubbles to fetch a Band-Aid, which she quickly returned with one. Before she plopped the thin paper onto his knee, she planted a soft kiss on it and then carefully strapped the Band-Aid on. Brick whimpered in response, rubbing his bruised knee.

"You okay, Brick?" Boomer asked, ducking his head under the table to see his brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Brick muttered, standing up and reaching for Blossom. Blossom smiled and picked Brick up and got out from under the table.

"It looks like a nice day outside," Blossom murmured, gazing outside the kitchen window. "Why don't you boys go on out and play for a while?" The boys grinned eagerly, bobbing their heads up and down.

"Bubs? Could you watch the boys while they play outside? I need to go to the library to check out some books for school." Blossom asked her fair-haired, effervescent sister. Bubbles shook her head, "Sorry, Blossom. I promised Robin we'd go to her house for study prep."

"Is that all you guys think about? School?!" Buttercup looked at her sisters and shook her head.

"Well, unlike you, me and Bloss are passing our classes while all you do is maybe watch TV." Bubbles mumbled cynically.

"Wha- Hey! Some shows are educational! Right, Butch?" Buttercup asks her green counterpart, who is dead asleep on the couch, bored by the girls' squabbling. "…He agrees," She stated.

"Whatever you say," Bubbles groaned as she slid on her jacket and snatched up her purse. "Bye-bye, Boomie-kins! I'll see you later, sweetie!" She blew a kiss to her blue equivalent and waved goodbye before slipping outside.

"Buttercup, please, just watch them for a little while? I won't be gone long, I promise!" Blossom begged her hot-tempered, ebony-haired sister, who just groaned and said, "Sure, whatever." Buttercup flipped through the channels on the television while Butch crawled onto her lap and nestled into her chest.

"Thanks, Buttercup!" In a flash of bubblegum-pink, Blossom was out the door and in her car, driving swiftly down the street.

"You guys better not try anything funny." Buttercup snarled at the three toddlers before her. Brick frowned, "Aw, why?"

"Because I said so. " Buttercup growled.

"Why?" Brick asked again.

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"_Because_ _I said so._"

"_Why?_"

"Because I _FREAKING_ said so."

"W-" Before Brick could ask again in his annoying toddler voice, Buttercup interrupted.

"Brick, if you say that _ONE MORE FREAKING TIME, I SWEAR I WILL WHACK YOU STRAIGHT ACROSS THIS ROOM. ARE WE CLEAR?!_" Buttercup seethed in direct rage at the little 'red ruff. Brick merely shrugged and smirked, "Outside."

"Fine. At least you little monsters'll be outta my hair. Literally." She scowled, ripping Butch off of her head and grabbing the other two remaining 'ruffs.

She opened the back door and tossed the three toddlers outside, but before they could hit the ground they jumped off their feet and floated lightly in the air.

"Now quit complaining to me or you can all sleep here tonight." Buttercup fumed furiously as she slammed the back door shut. Hard.

"Well, now what, genius?" Butch asked his red brother.

"I don't know." Brick shrugged, lingering around the yard nonchalantly.

"Well, I hope something cool happens, otherwise I'm outta ideas here," Boomer sighed, slamming himself down onto the ground.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a dog-like bark was heard. Startled, the boys whipped around to see a small black puppy sitting on the ground behind them with its little tail wagging rapidly. His long, pale pink tongue carelessly hung from out of his mouth, and it was almost as if he was grinning. The boys locked their signature color eyes with the puppy's beady amber eyes, and they immediately were best friends.

"WHOA! A puppy!" Boomer cried, whizzing over to the dog at rocket speed and happily stroked its raven fur.

"Awesome!" "Cool!" Brick and Butch grinned as they too started petting the dog. The puppy only barked in response, his tail still wagging gently.

"I wanna keep 'em! Can we keep em, Brick? Can we? CAN WE?!" Boomer asked excitedly. Brick sighed, "I dunno. What it Buttercup finds out?"

Butch was the first to reply. "I know what she'll do. She'll spank us like she did to me this morning," He moaned, rubbing his bottom, which apparently stung.

"What? She did? Why?" Boomer questioned his green-eyed brother sympathetically.

"Well, I don't know if she liked it when I got mad at her and threw my diaper in her face…" Butch sighed.

"Oh, well, that was smart." Brick retorted sardonically.

"What if we try sneaking him in?" Boomer suggested. Brick puckered an eyebrow at him.

"Boom, first of all, it's a _her_, not a him. Secondly, how in the heck are we gonna do that? Hm?"

Boomer sighed, "Well, uh, maybe if one of us distracts Buttercup, the other two sneak the puppy in…?"

Brick shrugged, "Okay, but how do we distract her?"

Butch smirked, "Well, I already have a dirty diaper, so I might as well be the bait." He smirked wider, tugging on his diaper. Boomer and Brick grimaced, but then nodded.

"Whatever, dude…" Brick cringed at his brother, who just smiled smugly in return.

[_Meanwhile, in Buttercup's perspective_]

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

Buttercup lazily flipped through channels on the television, being ever so picky about almost any show. When she finally found a program, she pried herself off of the couch and peeled the back door open.

"Hey, little monsters, come inside so I can feed you your dang lunch." She shouted, glancing all around the backyard and beyond. Buttercup's heart started beating rapidly and she went into panic mode. '_Oh crap. Bloss and Bubs are gonna KILL me…mainly Bubbles. She has a freaking obsession for her dumb blonde match._' She thought. '_Uuhm, maybe they snuck back inside?_' In a flash of harlequin-green, the aggressive green 'puff was upstairs in nearly a nanosecond. First, she checked Blossom's bedroom. '_Maybe Brick's in here_,' Buttercup pondered as she peered into Blossom's bedroom.

The 'green puff nearly vomited when she looked around in Blossom's room. Everything…everything…was pink. Her bedspread/covers, her pillows, her dresser, her closet door filled to the brim with romance, drama, and mystery book sagas, you name it. The only pink thing Buttercup wanted now was a nice big cup of Pepto-Bismol. "I'm gonna heave," Buttercup moaned. "Well, Mr. Red's not here. Not his brothers, either." In another flash of lime-green, Buttercup instantly moved on to the next room: Bubbles' room. She peered her head, preparing herself to see and suffer the adorableness of what lay within Bubbles' room.

But instead of seeing all blue, Buttercup was relieved to see a sky-blue room with puffy, snow-white clouds painted beautifully all across the room. Even tiny bubbles adorned the walls, they too being brilliantly detailed in depth. They looked so realistic, you could reach out and touch them and even think that they popped when you did so.

But Buttercup didn't care about the room's detail and magnificence. She scanned the room, searching for any evidence of toddler clues. Nothing.

By the time she reached her own room, Buttercup heard what sounded like a puppy whimper, coming from directly behind her bedroom door. She twisted the knob and the door creaked open, revealing two baby boys and a dog, their pudgy hands clinging to the dog's forelegs for dear life. Buttercup's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and her jaw dropped.

"What. Is that thing. Doing in. MY. HOUSE?!" Buttercup seethed, her emerald orbs shrinking and somewhat noticeably furious.

"What thing?" Boomer asked with innocent puppy eyes, the dog mimicking him.

"THAT THING!" She snarled, jabbing her fingers towards the dog, which whimpered and slowly stepped backwards, intimidated. "AND WHERE IS BUTCH?!"

"Down here, _babe_," Butch's tiny toddler voice suddenly said, inwardly startling Buttercup. He was tugging on his diaper as it grew more cold and heavy. "I'm a little wet at the moment, since you haven't bothered to ask me."

"Not now, Butch, we're looking for Bu- Butch!" Buttercup said, stealing Butch into her arms. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Er, I mean…C are to explain why you three MORONS brought a DOG into MY house?!" Butch simply smirked in response. Even though Buttercup never showed it, Butch knew that she cared about him.

"Why don't you ask BOOMER that question, eh? Boom? Care to explain?" Butch smirked at his timid brother, in which the blue baby 'ruff was cowering behind the dog.

"But he's so cool! Why can't we keep him!?" Boomer whined, the dog seemingly copying him once again.

"Not gonna happen. Now get that mangy mutt out of here." Buttercup grumbled, motioning towards the door. Before she could even take a step, she heard three high-pitched, mingled wails coming from directly behind her. She cringed and turned around, glaring at the three toddlers.

"Oh come on, WHAT NOW?!" She growled. The boys continued (fake) crying, trying to make Buttercup give in and let them keep the dog.

Something suddenly tugged at Buttercup's heart, making it grow a few inches bigger. She softened when an idea hit her. '_Maybe they boys would like a lullaby? Anything to stop THAT racket…_'

"Uhm, how about… Rock-a-bye Baby, on the t- -"

This certain lullaby made the boys

"_A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows over lullaby bay,"_she murmured softly, "_It fills the sails of the boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly, your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, sail far away from lullaby bay._"

As soon as Buttercup finished this song, the boys stared at her in disbelief, only bawling louder.

"Fine! You want a song!? I'll give ya a SONG!" Buttercup screamed.

_Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts_

_Mutilated monkey meat_

_Little birdie's dirty feet_

_Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts_

_And me without my spoon!_

At this point, the boys stared at Buttercup in complete and utter awe. They cheered and clapped their hands together in glee, pleased by the icky song. Buttercup's eyebrows furrowed, then shook her head, a smirk on her face as she gathered all three boys into her arms and brought them to their bedroom.

Buttercup carefully tucked each 'ruff into their beds and left a kiss on a certain green 'ruff's cheek, making the obsidian-haired baby smile in his sleep.

"Sleep tight, my little _gophers_," Buttercup murmured, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was far enough away from the door, she muttered, "Now to dispose of that mutt."

But when Buttercup turned around, she saw the puppy looking up at her with gleaming eyes, and by the look of it, it almost looked like he was smiling with his pale pink tongue hanging out of his grinning mouth.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled. The dog yipped quietly at her, then practically jumped onto Buttercup and started licking her face.

"Hey, hey! Q-quit it!" Buttercup shouted between laughs. When she finally pushed the dog off of her, the twinge of a smile made itself know across her face.

"Ya know," Buttercup smirked. "You _**are**_ a pretty cool dog."

[_Two and a half hours later, Blossom and Bubbles return home, thinking they'd come home to a messy house._]

But instead, they were shocked to see that the entire house was as neat and tidy as it was earlier, perhaps even tidier.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong here," Blossom whispered. Bubbles nodded just as Buttercup came downstairs with a dog trailing fast behind her.

"WHAT TH-" The dog preeeety much 'glomped' Blossom, panting heavily as they locked eyes.

"Buttercup," Blossom asked sternly, twitching in a way that even scared Buttercup. "Why is there a ball of fluff standing on my chest?"

"I can explain," Buttercup started as she started to explain her side of the story.

When she finished, Bubbles just HAD to ask, "Why is the house clean?"

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked naïvely, twirling a strand of her short, chin-length razor-cut hair around a finger.

"*_inhale_* …J-just-just nevermind." Bubbles sighed. "Where's Boomie?"

"More importantly, _**WHY**_ is there a dog in our house?!" Blossom asked, bringing her conversation back up.

Buttercup heaved a sigh, "One, he's upstairs napping, and two, he's cool. Besides, I need someone to keep me company while you do my homework for me." She smirked while Blossom merely rolled her eyes.

"By the way, BC," Blossom smirked at her ebony-haired sister as she slammed a book onto Buttercup's chest. "This is a book that tells you what happens to people who watch TV too much."

Buttercup glared at her eldest sister, "_Thaaaaanks_. I'll _definitely_ squeeze it into my **schedule**." She sarcastically mumbled.

_**~X~**_

[_Exactly two days, four hours, sixteen minutes and forty seconds later._]

(**Omniscient P.O.V.**)

The 'Puffs and 'Ruffs eagerly idled away the hours in the airport waiting room, awaiting the arrival of the 'puff's father and creator, Professor Utonium. Right now, we find ourselves in the airport gift shop, where the 'puffs and 'ruffs kill time by looking at the items.

(**Bubbles' P.O.V.**)

Boomer and I wandered carelessly around the gift shop, pointing at some things and passing by them. With Blossom and Buttercup nowhere in sight, I stuffed my jean pockets with assorted candies and chocolates.

"Sneaking some sweets in your pocket? One of the oldest bits in the book," I heard Buttercup 'tsk' behind me. I whirled around, nervously and innocently laughing and putting the candies back, "Haha, what do you mean? I-I wasn't sneaking any-"

"OH MY GOD!" Blossom screeched, racing towards me and Buttercup at sonic speed, Brick safely tucked away in her arms. "GIRLS! THE PROF-PROF-PRO-"

"Professor?" I asked her, pretty much completing her sentence. She nodded. Buttercup had the biggest and widest grin I'd ever seen her have simply etched upon her face. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? Paint to dry?! LET'S GO!" With that, we all left, leaving behind out colorful streaks behind us.

Right as we exited the gift shop, the boys literally jumped out of our arms and sprinted towards the Professor, who was struggling to get his luggage off of the conveyer belt. They clobbered him and started pecking his face.

"Oh, OOF! Oh, my, well, hello there, boys." The Professor chuckled as Blossom, Buttercup and I raced to his aid, ripping our counterparts off of him.

"DAD! Are you okay?!" I yelled, biting my lip.

"Yes, yes, Bubbles, I'm fine." We all breathed out a sigh of relief nobody knew we were keeping in.

"You have the cure?" Buttercup asked, giving Butch a noogie on his head.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied with a smile. With that, we all checked out and piled into the car and sped off towards home.

_**~X~**_

[_Time skip: The family returns home and the Professor began to merge the ingredients together_.]

"Are you FINISHED yet?!" Buttercup asked, impatiently tapping her foot as she struggled to comprehend with a struggling Butch's antics.

"Things like this take time, darling." The Professor simply said as he continued to fuse the ingredients into a single orb. The orb divided into three separate colors: Red, Green, and Blue, and they all involuntarily dumped themselves into three separate sippy cup containers. The sickly looking goo inside the sippy cups swirled around and made disgusting squelching noises. The Professor sighed, taking off his gas mask.

"Finally," He breathed out. "It is ready. I have finally created an experiment that WASN'T an accident!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Buttercup barked, snatching the sippy cups up.

"WAIT!" Blossom shouted before Buttercup could make another move. "C-can I just say goodbye to Brick?"

"Goodbye? GOODBYE?! For crying out loud, Bloss! It's not like you'll never see him again!" Buttercup groaned. Blossom shot her sister a dark glare, but then softened at the sight of Brick.

"Brick…I just want you to know that I'm so-Mmphph!?" Blossom was interrupted by Brick, who placed a pudgy hand on her mouth to hush her.

"No worries, Bloss. I actually liked being your baby." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a single tear dripping down her face. "'Cus you're already mine."

"Oh, Brick…" Blossom murmured. She suddenly pressed her lips against kiss, sealing their love in a very passionate kiss.

"Okay, enough sappy romantic crap! Let's get these boys back to normal already!" Buttercup broke the sentimental silence and hastily shoved the sippy cups into the boys' mouths, which they nonchalantly started suckling down the contents of the cups.

Suddenly, once they had drank their bottles dry, smoke surrounded them and a sphere of supernatural energy engulfed them into a thick, dense glow. Bolts of enchanted lightning struck the sphere, and the moaning sounds of the boys echoed throughout the room.

(**Brick's P.O.V.**)

Like what happened when I first got roped into this entire mess, I was then bathed in a warm, magical aura. I felt my body start to feel as if it was burning. My breathing increased as the sensation started to become more and more painful. I was shaking a lot and my legs started into spasm. I felt my flesh tingling and her blood boiling as if I was being submerged in burning lava. My insides started twisting up and my bones started cramping like no other pain I'd ever felt before in my entire life. My throbbing body quickly became numb and stung like a thousand bumblebee stings, splinters, and needles being jammed into my skin. I glanced over at my brothers, and the same events were happening to them as well. I felt another pang within my brain, and it felt like my head was about to explode. I curled into a ball, praying for the pain to end when suddenly, a blinding, multi-colored blast of rainbow sparkles that swallowed up my brothers and me. I yelped out in sheer pain and blacked out, fully losing consciousness. Now out cold, flashbacks of old past memories littered my mind and showered me with the twisted reminiscences of my reticent past. The last thing I saw was Blossom's sweet and caring face before everything went blank.

When I at last regained consciousness, I found myself lying on the cold tile of the Professor's lab. I looked over to my brothers previously were, but they weren't there. I looked over to where I heard Bubbles' squeals of joy and saw my two brothers hugging and kissing their female doppelgangers. I looked around the room until I saw Blossom crying tears of supreme relief and joy.

"Brick!" She screamed, basically jumping into my arms. She adorned my face with kisses, until I turned my cheek and our lips connected once again. "I feel so happy that you're normal again," She croaked.

"…I do too." I murmured, uniting our lips for a third time. "Believe me, babe. I missed my old body." She laughed at my joke and we stood staring at each other in a blissful silence.

_**~X~**_

It's been about five days ever since my brothers and I became normal again. After a four-hour long session of kisses and 'I love yous', we all gathered around in the living room and the girls told the Professor about this long journey of ours. Of course, my brothers and I desperately tried to not remember all the diaper changes and bottle feedings we had, but would you want to talk about it either? I think not. When they finished the story the Professor laughed. "Come to think of it, it never dawned on me that you six all liked each other when you were all created to be enemies.." Everyone glared at him, and he meekly shut his yap.

Which by the way, I earned more kisses from Blossom, and a date on Saturday with my lady.

This is the life.


End file.
